Marty Brown
by bttf4444
Summary: Upon returning to 1985 from 1955, Marty McFly discovers that he and Dr. Emmett Brown have a different kind of relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 26, 1985  
2:00 AM PDT_

It was a very early Saturday morning, and the parking lot of Lone Pine Mall was nearly empty - except for four people. Two Libyan terrorists had crashed into a photo booth, which sure had caused them to get injuries. Dr. Emmett Brown, the local scientist, was lying unconscious on the ground - as a teenage boy was weeping brokenly over him.

The teenage boy, who went by the name of Marty, felt terribly hopeless. He had just returned from the year 1955, when he successfully made his parents fall in love - and ensured his own existence. However, he was just way too late to save the scientist.

Suddenly, he quite sensed some movement behind him. As he turned around, he saw his scientist friend was starting to get up. He could hardly believe his eyes, as he just felt a mixture of relief and confusion. After all, the scientist had torn up the letter.

"You're alive!" Marty gasped, swallowing and blinking back tears. He watched, as the scientist unzipped his radiation suit. "Bullet proof vest,"' he gasped, as he reached to touch the flares. Then he quite drew back, stunned. "How did you know? I never got a chance to tell you." Remaining quite silent, his friend handed him a taped-up letter. "About all that talk about screwing up future events, the space-time continuum?"

"Well, I figured, what the hell," replied the scientist, with a grin. He then drew Marty into the hug - as the latter began to, once again, cry. "Look, Marty, I'm very sorry."

"Oh, Doc, I have been so worried about you all week," Marty sobbed, as he buried his face into the scientist's shoulder. "I just couldn't stand to lose you, again. I, uh, uh, I, uh..." Marty was crying so hard he could no longer speak. He just felt terribly upset.

"Shh, Marty," the scientist replied, softly. He tenderly began to stroke Marty's back, gently rocking him back and forth. "Just let it out. Believe me, when I say I feel very bad. We can't stay here for long, though. You mom will be quite worried about us."

Marty continued to weep, as he was confused by what the scientist said. His mother had no idea that he sneaked out in the morning, did she? After all, he just knew that she would simply be very furious about it. Also, why would she be worried about the scientist. She never approved of Marty's relationship with the scientist, after all.

Marty figured that older friend had just misspoken. However, he really hoped that his mother did not notice that he was gone - or else she would be likely to tell him that he was no longer allowed to see the inventor. He could not stand the thought of that.

Within moments, Marty finally stopped crying. After all, he realized just how fortunate he was - and that he friend was still alive. He also felt rather exhausted, realizing how busy he had been. He then glanced up at his older friend, and managed a small smile.

"C'mon, sport, it's time to go home," Doc suggested, giving Marty's shoulders a gentle squeeze. Marty felt real confused, just as he stood up. The inventor had never called him 'sport' before. It was almost as if Doc thought of himself as... Marty's father. "It's quite disturbing to me, knowing how upset I made you. I feel terrible about what..."

"It's okay, Doc," Marty replied, as he smiled at the scientist. After all, he sure had no reason to be mad at his friend. Realizing something else, he whispered, "By the way, Doc, I... I left the DeLorean at the Courthouse Square. It wouldn't start, so I... I..."

"I understand, Marty," Doc replied, softly. "We can drive over there in my step-van, and then we can head home. Your mom really must be worried sick about us, as it is. By the way, I noticed that you keep calling me 'Doc'. It just seems strange to me."

"I have always called you 'Doc', though," Marty replied, confused. The inventor shook his head, as Marty, "You would quite rather I call you 'Dr. Brown', then?" The inventor continued shaking his head. "Then maybe you want for me to call you 'Emmett', huh?"

"Sport, we have so much catching up to do," the scientist commented, sighing. "It's a bit of a long explanation - but the short explanation is, you're quite in a new timeline. So, uh, you might be in for a few surprises. I'm not too very certain of why you don't remember anything of this new timeline - but I hope that you will remember, in time."

Marty sighed, as he followed the inventor to the step-van. Even though he really was not that happy with his old life, especially his family - he had wanted for everything to return to normal. He sighed, as he wondered just what all about his life had changed.

oooooooooo

Dr. Brown and Marty were both silent on the way home, as there was such an uneasy tension between there. It was not that either felt very angry with the other, but both felt quite uncertain of what to say. Marty could tell that his friend just had a lot to say to him, but did not know where to start. Marty wondered if this was all just a dream.

"All right, Marty, we're at home!" the inventor called out, as he began to pull into the driveway of a two-storey yellow house. "I suppose you must simply be feeling rather exhausted, but... I could fix you a nice cup of hot cocoa, while your mom and I..."

"All right, Doc!" Marty called out, rather impatiently. "Or whatever I'm supposed to be calling you. What going on here, huh? Are you quite saying that you live with us? This was not my home, when I left for 1955. You didn't live in this house, either! What..."

"Let's just head in," the scientist replied, softly - as he turned off the engine. "I do not blame you for being confused." The two men stepped out of the car, as he added, "At least, your mom and will be rather understanding of what you must be going through - even if your brothers and sisters don't yet know about the situation. It'll be okay."

Marty swallowed, as he and the inventor entered the house. It seemed so strange to think of Doc as being a friend of the family. He quite wondered why the scientist lived with the family. He wondered what in Doc, somehow, had burnt down his old garage.

"Oh, Emmett, honey!" called out Lorraine, as she stepped into the kitchen. She kissed the inventor on the cheek, then hugged him - as she added, "It's sure nice to just see that you're still rather safe and sound." She turned to hug Marty, as she added, "And how about you, sweetheart? How are you doing? You must've had a very long trip."

Marty swallowed, as he felt as if he was going to faint. It was tough enough to accept that his mother was even on friendly terms with the scientist, but she was quite acting as if they were more than just friends. She was acting as if she was his... his wife!

"Oh, sweetie!" Lorraine murmured, as she held Marty close. "By the way, I would like to apologize for how I acted towards you... back in 1955. I just had no clue that you were my son. At least, I now know why kissing you felt just like kissing... a relative."

"Mom! Dad!" called out Linda, just as she ran into the kitchen. Marty took a close look at his sister, who looked a little thinner - and not quite as frumpy. "Wow! Just what is going on here? Why is Marty acting as if... What is Marty acting so... so strangely?"

"Go to your room, Linda!" the scientist instructed, sternly. Linda promptly obeyed, as she left the kitchen. "I must admit, Lorrie, I really was not anticipating that... It quite seems as if Marty originated from a timeline that... that differs considerably from this one. Apparently, we weren't married - and, in fact, you didn't even approve of me."

"You hardly approved of anyone," Marty added, softly. "You also didn't quite approve of Jennifer, and you simply barely approved of my band. You..." With a sudden gasp, he added, "Wait a minute! You and Doc are married? Doc is actually my... my Dad?"

"That's right," Lorraine replied, softly. "You're saying that... that the other me... was a very disapproving person? I sure can't imagine disapproving of sweet Jennifer. And I wish nothing but the best of luck for you and your band. I just love Emmett dearly!"

"So, Doc, I..." Marty stammered, nervously. "I call you... Dad? You're my dad?" The scientist nodded. "I really cannot believe this. Granted, in the old timeline, I sure did often wish that... that you were my dad. But, still... No offense, but it's sure gonna be hard for me to call you... 'Dad'. It's not that I don't love you, of course - but I..."

"Why don't you sit down at the table, son?" Emmett asked, softly. "I'll make you a cup of hot cocoa, and then we'll explain everything to you. Y'know, I rather had to search my mind - in order to remember everything you had told me, back in 1955. It was..."

"So, Emmett, are you actually telling me that I lost my dear son?" Lorraine cried out, as she was on the verge of tears. "Only to be replaced by this boy... who looks and sounds like my son... but is not really him? Emmett, please tell me that it's not true!"

"Oh, honey, he's _still_ your son," Emmett replied, softly. "I will be honest, and say that I don't know how exactly the... the memories thing... works. Like you, I really do hope that the ripple effect brings him his memories of this timeline. In fact, I feel quite certain that he wishes for the same. But, please, don't act as if he's not your son."

"I'm sorry, Emmett," Lorraine replied, sighing. "And Marty. I was not meaning to reject him. Of course, I will always love him as if he... he is my son. Well, I guess time will tell if he ever remembers. It's just that I have quite so many fond memories of Marty, and it would just break my heart - if he and I could never talk about those things. I just..."

"I love you, Mom," Marty commented, in all sincerity. "I simply would like to remember, as well. Partly because my other life wasn't simply as... as happy." Suddenly, realizing something, he asked, "So, uh, what about Dad? I mean, what about George McFly?"


	2. Chapter 2

_October 26, 1985  
3:15 AM PDT_

Marty swallowed, as he saw his mother's eyes well up with tears. "He is dead, honey," Lorraine replied, softly. "Your biological father, George, was killed by a drunk driver. It was over twelve years age, March 15 of 1973, when he was... was killed in a fatal car crash. You see, he was driving home from Sacramento - from an author's convention."

"My father... died?" Marty gasped, as he was in a state of shock. His mother reached for his hands, as she began to weep. "Well, I suppose that really explains why Doc... is my dad." Marty also began to cry. "I can't believe that he's gone. This is just so..."

"I just feel so responsible," Lorraine commented, through her tears. "He felt uncertain of whether or not he should attend, and I was... I ended up... Well, I, uh... I pushed him to attend. I knew how much he wished to be an author, and I felt that it was..."

"Don't blame yourself, honey," Emmett replied, softly. "I'm quite certain that George, wherever he is, does not blame you. The only one who is quite to blame is that drunk driver. I mean, he should've known better than to get on the road - after having just too much to drink. Anyway, I'm so glad that you decided to get his novel released."

"It was the least I could do for him," Lorraine replied, sighing. "Well, I'm glad that you and I ended up getting married. I simply cannot believe that Biff was so insensitive to pursue me, when he knew how much I was grieving over my loss. I would've been..."

"I can imagine how he would've treated the kids," Emmett whispered. "Especially since he had two sons, who were the same age of Dave and Marty. I am quite glad that we don't hire him to wax our cars. I'm so happy that he found someone else to marry."

"I feel sorry for _her_, though," Lorraine commented, grimly. "Well, I think the hot water is about ready. I'll just pour us all some hot cocoa." She then placed her hands on Marty, as she added, "I'm sure sorry that I had to relay such sad news to you. At least, he had a fairly fulfilling life. He was on his third draft of his novel, when he..."

"It's just rather upsetting," Marty sighed, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "In the old timeline, he and I didn't have a very close relationship - and, in fact, I was determined _not_ to become like him. However, in 1955, we became quite close - and I sure..."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Emmett commented, softly. "You told me that, even though you loved him - you simply wished he was not such a pushover. You really did make a big difference in his life. You sure helped to give him the confidence that he needed."

"That's sure great, I guess," Marty replied, wiping his eyes. "Not so great that he was killed, though. He agreed to let me read his stories, which really helped me to feel just a little more confident about... the dance." Realizing something, he added, "I do hope you understand that... that Biff was not a part of our plan. I wasn't counting on..."

"I understand that, sweetie," Lorraine replied, as she headed toward the stove. "In a way, I suppose it is real good that he... showed up when he did." Her face darkened, as she added, "Although, if he didn't show up, I suppose George would still be alive."

"We can't blame Biff for that, though," Emmett pointed out, gently. "Anyway, let's not forgot the positive. Not that I am telling you not to grieve for George, of course - but, if we never got married, then... Emily, Jules, and Verne never would've been born."

"True that," Lorraine replied, as she returned to the table. "Of course, I really love all six of our children - and I'm glad that Dave, Linda, and Marty all came to really accept you as their father. I'm just so glad that we did not force Dave to change his name to yours. I would hate for him to have come to resent you, and that wouldn't been..."

"Wait a minute!" Marty gasped. "Are you telling me that my name is... Marty Brown?" Emmett and Lorraine both nodded. "So, uh, I guess that... that my full name actually would be... Martin Seamus Brown?" Once again, his parents nodded. "Man, this quite will be hard to get used to. So, uh, I come back to a new dad... and a new name."

"I recall how you were the most eager to change your name," Emmett explained, very softly, "and Linda didn't mind changing it. Dave, though, was very adamant against it. He was already ten, and he was very close to his biological dad. I was afraid that..."

"I can't believe how stubborn and insensitive I was being," Lorraine replied, sadly. "It is a good thing that you... talked some sense into me. I mean, I was so insistent that we all have the same family name - and I... Dave and I had that big fight, and I..."

"Well, it's all in the past," Emmett pointed out, gently. "Y'know, it's getting quite late. I think we should all hit the sack, very soon. Emily, Jules, and Verne are all early risers - so I suppose... Well, they could just have some cereal - and I sure hope Dave doesn't mind watching them. I feel bad about asking this of him - but I do feel tuckered out."

"He pretty much has no choice," Lorraine pointed out. "Linda doesn't get up until nine, and I'm certainly not going to ask Marty to do it. He must quite be the most tired of us all - since he just returned from a busy night in 1955. We are family, and we have..."

"So, uh, where is my bedroom?" Marty asked, sighing. His parents pointed up. "Right above the kitchen?" His parents nodded. "Man, this will take some getting used to. It would sure feel so strange, when I get up. Also, I did spend a week sleeping in Doc's mansion. It's so strange to think that I gained three new sibling. How old are they?"

"Emily is almost ten," Emmett explained. "Jules is seven, and Verne is five. Now, I am thinking of taking the whole family on a trip. We can probably do it on Sunday. I sure think a trip to the future would be nice. We can probably go ahead by thirty years."

"I suppose that would be nice," Marty replied, softly. "Although, if there are eight of us - then... Well, just how are we gonna fit all of us in the DeLorean? That thing just seats two people. Well, it would be interesting to see what I'm like - in the future."

"Marty, you are not thinking fourth-dimensionally," Emmett chided, gently. "You would not be able to see yourself in the future. You would simply leave the moment that you depart from the present, and you sure would go missing for all of the thirty years that we skip over. Besides, no man should actually know too much about his own destiny."

"We can discuss more, tomorrow," commented Lorraine. She kissed the top of Marty's head, as she added, "As for now, sweetie, I think you need to get some shut-eye. At least, you have the trip to the lake with Jennifer. You sure don't want to miss that."

"No, I sure don't," Marty replied, blinking. He had almost forgotten about the planned trip - and it really felt so strange to think of how, in this timeline, his mother knew and approved of it. "Well, thanks for the hot cocoa. It was good. Good night, you two."

"Good night, sport," Emmett replied, as he gave Marty a hug. "Try not to worry about your situation, okay? Your mom and I are here to rather help you through all this. The others don't yet, know - so you must do your best to act cool. Do you understand?"

Marty nodded, as he stepped out of the kitchen. Indeed, the house looked unfamiliar to him. It did not take too long to find the staircase, though. He walked up it, slowly - as he really did his best to not make a lot of noise. He sure began to wonder what his new siblings looked like. He felt quite sad about how his biological father was dead.

He walked to his bedroom - which, he remembered, was straight above the kitchen. It was going to take some getting used to. As he stepped into his bedroom, he felt quite stunned by what he saw. Strangely, his bedroom looked both familiar and unfamiliar.

He walked over the corner of his room, where his electric guitar was. Next to it was a rubbish bin, and something inside it caught his eye. He reached for a package - which was an envelope, which had his demo tape inside it. Apparently, some things actually have not changed. However, he was certainly beginning to have a change of mind.

Marty then thought of everything he taught his father, when he was in 1955 - and he realized that it was about time to follow his own advice. He simply was not going to let one audition rejection discourage him from following his dreams. He was going to send the tape to the record company, just as his girlfriend suggested. He smiled to himself.

Marty realized just how tired he felt, as he headed toward his bed. He turned on his clock radio, as he hoped the music would make him feel calm. He then crawled under his blankets, and turned off his lamp. Indeed, it certainly felt so nice to be in bed.

At least, his girlfriend was the same - unless, of course, he was dating a different girl named "Jennifer". Still, that seemed unlikely. At least, the family car really seemed to be in fine shape. Indeed, there were certainly pros and cons to the new timeline.

It actually felt strange to think of how his scientist friend was now his adoptive father, and it also felt strange to think that he was no longer a McFly. In addition, he sure felt sad about the fate of his biological father. He then really wondered what kind of novel his father had been writing. Most likely, it was a science fiction story about aliens.

He thought of how strange it sure would feel to address his scientist friend as "Dad", instead of "Doc". Would he even be able to address the inventor as "Dad"? He never had felt all that close to George - but, still, George was who he had known as "Dad".

He wondered if he would ever remember his past in the new timeline, and if he would still remember his past from the old timeline. Remembering two pasts would be rather confusing, but it would be better than remembering only one. He felt quite anxious.

Marty stretched, as he realized how tired he was. His eyelids felt really heavy, and he began to have flashes of dreams going through his mind. Indeed, it was the beginning signs that he was just beginning to fall asleep. It had to be nearly four in the morning. Within a matter of moments - Marty had, at last, drifted entirely off to dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

_October 26, 1985  
1:30 PM PDT_

Marty stretched, as he opened his eyes. He glanced around his bedroom, which still looked unfamiliar to him. He then glanced at his clock radio, as he felt quite horrified with how late it was. While he really was not exactly known for being an early riser, he almost never slept past noon. He figured that it was about time to wake up.

He smiled, as The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News suddenly came on the radio. He turned the volume up, as he stepped out of bed. There was rather nothing like hearing his favourite song right after waking up. Indeed, he loved the eighties.

There was a knock on the door, which almost jolted Marty out of his reverie. He simply took in a deep breath, as he wondered who it could be. He saw that it was none other than his mother, who looked to be much thinner - as well as healthier and happier.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Lorraine sang out, as she drew Marty close to him - and kissed his forehead. "I hope you had a great rest." Marty nodded. "Listen, Jennifer came over - and... Well, I wasn't very sure of what I should tell her. She figured that you must be feeling sick, though - so, uh... Well, she decided to postpone the trip to the lake."

"I, uh..." Marty started to say, as he felt flustered. "In a way, I feel real disappointed - but I... Well, considering everything that I had gone through... I sure wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea, if I was to seem... distracted... or something. It's really..."

"Just calm down, dear," Lorraine prodded, gently. "I want you to eat with us, tonight - as I figured that we should simply do something as a family. It was hard to convince Dave and Linda to stay home - but, eventually, I got them to agree. After all, I'm..."

"That's no problem, Mom," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I really do like the idea - especially considering how... Well, I just think it's real nice to have a real family - and I actually would like to, uh, enjoy it." He looked up, as he saw a small blond boy smiling at him. "Well, good morning, Verne! How are you doing on this fine morning?"

"It's afternoon, now," Verne corrected, smiling. "You missed out on a great pizza that Emily, Jules, and I had. We even had some bread sticks to go along with it, as well."

"Verne, please head back downstairs," Lorraine instructed. To Marty, she added, "I'm sorry about your brother's rudeness. I mean, I think he was only feeling excited - but he still..." Realizing something else, she added, "Wait! You remembered his name?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Marty replied, stunned. "I actually do think some of my memories are just starting to come back. Now, let's see - Jules has brown hair and brown eyes?" Lorraine nodded, smiling. "And Emily looks a lot like a younger version of you, right?"

"You've sure got it," Lorraine replied, smiling. "Well, I'm guessing you must feel rather hungry. I don't mind ordering another pizza, if that's what you really want. Although, your dad... who you formerly knew as 'Doc', that is... has suggested for the three of us to eat out. I figured it would provide a perfect way for us to... do some bonding."

"That sounds great, Mom!" Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I think we should eat out. I was thinking we should go to Ponderosa. I'm simply in the mood for a steak and a baked potato. I love Francesca's Italian Diner, of course - but it's not really..."

"You and Jennifer sure eat there, a lot," Lorraine pointed out, softly. "Besides, I was planning on making stuffed shells for dinner - so it... Well, I do agree that Ponderosa sounds good - and I don't think your dad would object. Dave did quite offer to watch the young ones, and he's been very good about it. I swear, your brother can be..."

"Well, look at who just got up!" called out a familiar voice. As Marty glanced to his left, he caught sight of the scientist. "Well, sport, I'm quite happy that you had a nice rest. I know you have a lot on your mind, and I imagine that it will take time to adjust to..."

"He is starting to remember, Emmett honey," Lorraine explained. "He even knew what his half-siblings looked like - and Verne is the only one he encountered, so far. I'm real happy that he... Well, he suggested that the three of us have dinner at Ponderosa."

"Oh, that sounds great!" Emmett replied, smiling. "Well, sport, why don't you go wash up and get dressed? I do understand that must still be quite a shock to you, with your mom and I actually being a... well, you know - as well as gaining three siblings." Marty nodded, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Well, son, please don't take too long!"

Marty nodded, as he stepped back into his bedroom. He certainly could not remember the last time that his mind felt so... so cluttered. Did he dare really attempt to sort his memories? He had just awoke - and he did not wish to lose consciousness, so soon.

"My name is Martin Seamus Brown," Marty whispered - as, in one sense, the name felt so strange to him. On the other hand, though - it really did not. He remembered being in the courtroom, when the judged had announced his new name - and he felt happy.

Marty sighed - as he quite realized how, when he had his name changed, he was just six years old. Except, of course, that has only happened in the new timeline. Was he even that willing to give up his old last name? While he often felt simply annoyed with his biological father - he knew that, deep down inside, he actually loved his father.

Tears came to Marty's eyes - as he began to feel as if he was, somehow, at fault for his biological father's death. After all, in the old timeline, George McFly was still alive! He sighed, as he simply began to look for something to wear. He felt certain that he, never before, had ever felt as dazed and confused. Indeed, his life was confusing.

oooooooooo

Within a half an hour, Marty and his parents had arrived at Ponderosa - and the smell of sirloin was rather tantalizing. He hoped that the food would help him to calm down, as he felt very discombobulated. After all, he felt as if he was unique in his situation.

"I think I was right in telling Jennifer that Marty was sick," Lorraine commented, softly. "Or letting her believe that that was the case, rather. After not, it is not very far from the truth." To Marty, she added, "As hard as it just might be, try to enjoy your food."

"I simply don't get how you can eat that, Marty!" Emmett added, laughing. "Rice pilaf mixed with cottage cheese? It just seems a... Well, I guess I really shouldn't criticize. You rather do have a lot on your mind, as it is. I'm so glad that there aren't too many people here, today. Everyone must be out, getting ready for Halloween. After all..."

"I can't believe I almost forgot," Marty commented, quietly. "Well, it's just hard to get used to the fact that I have a new name, and that you had... adopted me. In the old timeline, I often wished that you were my father. Still, I didn't want my father to..."

"I'm sorry, son," Emmett replied, as he patted Marty's arm. "I simply understand what you must be thinking, and... Well, none of this is your fault. You just had no idea that you... that your father could meet such a fate. So, please, do not blame yourself."

"I still feel so bad, though," Marty whispered, as tears came to his eyes. "Back when I was in 1955, I simply bonded with him. I came to understand him in a way I never did, before. I can't believe that he's gone." Tears began to roll down Marty's cheeks. "This is just so... I just feel I should go back to 1955, and prevent my younger self from..."

"Don't say that, Marty," Lorraine pleaded, softly. "Believe me, when Emmett first told me about time travel, I remember feeling real tempted to... to go back to that fateful day... and prevent my other husband from going to the convention. However, I..."

"Also, you and I have three more children," added Emmett, quietly. "Marty, your mom is absolutely right. You sure have no idea how disastrous to the space-time continuum it could be. The best thing you can do, Marty, is to just adjust to your life from here."

"He's right, sweetie," agreed Lorraine. "I can understand how you must feel, though - and I've been there. Also, I simply love all six of my children - and I would just hate to lose _any_ of them. Not to mention, I just have no desire to really go back to being a drunk - not that I would remember what being one was like, but it scares me to..."

"I suppose you're right," Marty replied, as he used a napkin to wipe his eyes. "There is also the whole deal with the memories. Y'know, in this timeline, I really don't think I set any rugs on fire... when I was eight years old. I guess you were prepared for the..."

"I figured that eight was sure too young for you to have a magnifying glass," Lorraine explained, quietly. "I never forgot that warning from 'Calvin Klein', especially as it was the very last thing you said to us. So, yeah, Emmett and I were prepared for that."

"And, now, I even remember the day Dad was killed," Marty added, as tears returned to his eyes. "You were trying to explain to us that we would, never again, see Dad. It was so... I wasn't even quite five, yet - and I did have a tough time with grasping the concept of death. I don't think even Linda quite understood, even though Dave did."

"It's very amazing you remember that, now," Lorraine commented, softly. "Well, I see our streak and potatoes coming. Try to enjoy your dinner - and do not quite entertain any ideas of going back in time and changing anything. That will not solve anything."

Marty swallowed, just as the waitress arrived with the steak and potatoes. He figured that his parents were right. It was best to simply accept his new life as it was. Besides the fact that his biological father was dead, his new life did not seem too terribly bad.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 26, 1985  
3:45 PM PDT_

Marty sure swallowed deeply, as the family van pulled into the driveway of what was now considered "home" to him. As he was still, very gradually, gaining memories from the new timeline - the place now simply had more of a familiarity to him. Suddenly, he saw two very small boys stepping outside - Jules and Verne, he recognized them as.

"Hello, Jules and Verne!" Emmett called out, as he opened the driver's door. He then turned off the engine, as he added, "How about you boys come here, and give your Mommy and Daddy a great big hug? I do hope you two were behaving yourselves."

Marty smiled, as he watched his two younger half-brothers run up. His mind was then flooded with memories of Jules and Verne, as well as Emily. Indeed, it really felt great to no longer be the baby of the family. Of course, he still missed his biological father.

As Marty stepped out of the car, he saw a little girl step outside the house. He, right away, recognized her as Emily. He started to ponder over how much she actually did look like a younger version of their mother. He figured that it would not be very hard to adjust to his new life, as memories of his new life were starting to return to him.

"Hey, Emily!" Marty called out, as he drew his little sister into a big hug. It seemed so hard to believe that she was nearly ten years old. In fact, he still simply remembered the day that she was born. "How is your science project going along? You seem..."

"It's almost done," Emily replied, beaming. "We only have a few more tweaks to go, and then I'll be able to show off my volcano to everyone. I rather don't understand why more kids don't like science. I really hope to be an inventor, when I grow up."

"Hey, you're stealing my dreams!" Jules teased, as he tussled Emily's hair. "Well, I just don't care what some people in town say about Dad. I think he's totally awesome, and I love being named after Jules Verne. It's quite so interesting, in fact, to think of some of the predictions that he had for the future. Imagine if our world really was like that."

"C'mon, kids!" called out Lorraine. "Let's head inside. It's very chilly outside, and I sure don't want you kids getting sick." Marty smiled, just as he and his younger half-siblings headed into the house. "Marty, I do think you go to your room - and get some rest."

"Yes, Mom," Marty replied, softly. "Thank you, once again, for taking me out to lunch. It was a great treat." Turning to Emmett, he added, "This goes for you, too, Dad." As his adoptive smiled back, he added, "I love you, Mom and Dad. You're great parents."

As Marty headed upstairs, he thought of how lucky he was. It really was beginning to feel for natural to refer to his scientist friend as "Dad", and his memories of his past in this timeline sure was starting to become clearer - even though a small part of him felt as if this timeline was less "real" than the one in which his family life was less cheerful.

It still felt strange to think that his mother married the scientist - especially considering how, in the old timeline, she never even quite approved of him. He could still recall the various times that his mother lectured him about his older companion. It just seemed a little surreal to think that the two of them ended up being a happily married couple.

The mind of him that grew up in the new timeline took centre stage of his brain. It just felt somewhat odd to imagine his mother not approving of his adoptive father. He had been so eager about the adoption, and he was excited about changing his last name.

Granted, he still remembered how sad he felt over the passing of his biological father - even if he was not quite five. Still, that certainly did not stop him from growing fond of his new father. It never occurred to him to think that his father was being replaced.

As he stepped into his bedroom, he mulled over how he simply had enough room in his heart for both of his fathers. His new father had always encouraged him to remember his old father. He also figured that his old father just would not want for him to resent his new father, which he never did. He could not imagine growing up without a father.

Marty turned on the radio, just as his favourite song began to play. It was The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News. He felt as if he was, somehow, very connected to the song - however silly as that might sound. It was almost as if the song was his.

He then reached for his notebook, where he had written lyrics for some of the songs for his band. He did hope and dream that his band, The Pinheads, would just be able to have a shot at fame. He did not plan to allow for one rejection to discourage him.

To his amazement, he realized that the songs he had written were mostly the same in both timelines. While many things in his life were considerably different, he just found it even more amazing to think of how much some things have really stayed the same.

His telephone then rang. He wondered who could be calling. He knew that his mother wanted for him to rest, and he decided to honor that. He picked up the phone. "Yo!"

"Oh, hi, Marty!" called out a familiar feminine voice. "It's Jennifer. I went over to see you, this morning - but your mom told me that you were sick. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I could be better," Marty replied, sighing. It felt nice to hear from his girlfriend, again. "I've been throwing up, here and there - and... Well, I guess you really don't need to know all that. I'm just happy to hear from you. It's nice to hear your voice."

"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week," Jennifer commented, with concern in her voice. "I guess you aren't feeling quite that well. It's a shame that we have to call off our trip to the lake - but I certainly do hope you feel better, soon."

"Thanks, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. "I didn't tell you this, before - but I... Well, I'm in the process of writing a song... for you. I know that you usually prefer songs that are harder and faster, but this one will be a power ballad. I think it'd be very nice for us to have a song that we can... slow dance to. How does that sound with you?"

"Oh, Marty, that's so sweet!" Jennifer gushed. "Sometimes, I actually do enjoy music that's a little softer - but you're right. I do generally prefer songs that you can simply bang your head to. I can hardly wait to hear that song. You are a great musician."

"Thank you," Marty replied, as a smile spread across his face. "I thought more of what we talked about, yesterday afternoon. Y'know, when we were sitting by that bench. I decided that I'm sure not going to give up on my music, just because some Huey Lewis look-alike said I was 'too loud'. I thought of what Dad... both of them... always said."

"Oh, good for you, Marty!" Jennifer replied, approvingly. "I certainly was wondering about that, ever since Dad called me to the car. I mean, you just don't seem like the kind of person to give up - but I really was starting to get very worried about you."

"I guess I was just going through a low moment," Marty suggested, softly. "Happens to all of us, I think. Well, Mom sure wants me to rest - so I probably should say 'good bye'. It's been nice talking to you. I hope to have the song finished within a week."

"Just take your time," Jennifer suggested, softly. "Even though, I am quite excited to hear the song. Well, I'm glad that you decided not to give up on your music - and I do hope that you feel better, soon. Make sure you simply get plenty of rest, drink plenty of fluids - and I hope to see you in school, this Monday. I really do love you, Marty."

"I love you, too, Jenn," Marty replied, as he hung up the phone. He then leaned back on his bed, as a huge smile formed on his face. Indeed, it quite felt good to hear from his girlfriend. At least, _that_ had not changed. He simply could not imagine himself being with another girl. _You most certainly do mean a lot to me, Jennifer Parker._

Strangely enough, he was even almost looking forward to returning to school. He did miss his band mates, as well as his other friends. He quite was not looking forward to seeing Mr. Strickland, though - the man who sure seemed to have it in for his family.

"Marty?" called out a soft voice. It was his mother. She opened the door, and stepped into the room, as she was carrying a plate of brownies. "Sweetie, I rather figured that I'd give you a little snack. I'd like for you to stay home for the rest of today, okay?"

"Thank you, Mom," Marty replied, as he grabbed the plate from his mother - and then placed it on his bed shelf. "Yeah, I am now really gaining all my memories. It definitely gets confusing, though - trying to figure out who I am. It simply feels as if I'm sharing my body with another person, even though I know that both people are... are me."

"I figured as much, dear," Lorraine replied, as she sat at the edge of Marty's bed. She placed her hand on Marty's forehead, as she added, "I imagine that it would take a lot out of you. I would try not to stress about it, though. You'll get used to it, I'm sure."

"I just hope you're right, Mom," Marty murmured. "Well, I guess I could just enjoy the music. At least, my personality and interests sure seem to be... mostly the same. You really look a lot nicer, now that you don't drink. It's still a shame about Dad, though."

"About Dad?" Lorraine asked, raising her eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the one who gave birth to you. Yeah, that is a shame - but I'm sure that he's in a better place, now. I'm grateful for everything that I do have. I really have a loving husband, and I have six precious children. Well, you take it easy. I'll be around, if you need me. I love you."

Marty smiled, just as his mother sat up from the bed. He watched, as his mother left the room. All things considered, this was much nicer than his old family life. A part of him was not used to his mother being so affectionate. Indeed, he loved his new life.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 26, 1985  
6:30 PM PDT_

Marty smiled, as he glanced around the dinner table. His mother sat at one end, while his adoptive father took the other end. He, along with Dave and Linda, sure filled one side - while Jules, Verne, and Emily occupied the other side. Indeed, it just felt nice to be eating with the entire family. In a way, this was Marty's very first meal with them.

The smell of stuffed shells and garlic bread was quite tantalizing. All the occupants of the table seemed to be in high spirits. This just felt much different from the lackluster meals that he usually had, in the old timeline. He could get used to this kind of life.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mom," Marty commented, as he served himself some stuffed shells. "I can see you went way out on this. Everything is just so perfect."

"You're very welcome, dear," Lorraine replied, softly. "I do my best to cook meals that the whole family enjoys." After a brief paused, she added, "Kids, your dad and I have a great big surprise for you. We'll show it to you, tomorrow - at around one o'clock."

Marty swallowed, as he had a real feeling that he knew what the surprise was. He felt rather leery about taking another trip through time. Also, would the young ones really be responsible enough to handle taking a trip through time? He felt so apprehensive.

"Oh, good!" Verne replied, excitedly. "I love surprises. I can hardly wait to see what it is." Looking across the table, he asked, "Marty, can you please pass the grape juice?"

"Sure thing," Marty replied, as he slid the pitcher to his youngest brother. "Say, after dinner, how would you guys like to play a game of Crazy Eights? I figured it'd be very nice to some spend time with you. It's quite great to have a family like this, y'know?"

"That would be totally awesome," Verne replied, smiling - as Jules and Emily nodded. "I sure do love playing Crazy Eights. It's almost as fun as playing Nintendo, in fact."

"Mom, why is Marty acting so strangely?" Linda asked. "Just listen to how he talks!"

"Please mind your manners, Linda," Lorraine instructed, firmly but gently, "or I'll have to ask you to leave the table. I'd like for us to have a pleasant family meal, okay?"

"Yes, okay, Mom," Linda replied, sighing. She shot Marty a look, before turning back to her food. Marty rolled his eyes, as he felt that his sister being being insensitive.

"Hey, Marty," Emily called out, smiling. "Before we play Crazy Eights, do you want me to show you how my volcano works? Dad and I finally got it finished, and I'm certainly looking forward to showing it off to the other kids. I really think they'll be so jealous."

"Of course, I'd love to see it," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I'm sure you've been working very hard on it. I rather imagine that your teacher will be so impressed." He turned towards the elder of his half-brothers, and asked, "How about you, Jules?"

"Her volcano is totally awesome!" Jules replied, excitedly. "I'm also working on a major project. I'm working on inventing an automatic clothes-folder. When finished, it should be able to fold everything from underwear to shirts to fitted bed sheets. I simply think it'll make doing laundry a lot easier. Perhaps, one day, I'll be able to mass market it."

"You're a chip right off the old block," Emmett replied, indulgently. "You rather have to remember, patience is a virtue. Keep in mind, even Thomas Edison quite went through many mistakes - before perfecting the light bulb. It is important to practice diligence."

"Of course, Dad," Jules replied, smiling. Marty smiled, as he felt very impressed by the amount of ambition and intelligence that his younger brother had. "I rather do hope to follow in your footsteps." Turning his head, he added, "Hey, Einstein! How are you?"

Marty just smiled, as he glanced at the sheepdog standing between Jules and Verne. It just felt nice to have Einstein for a family pet. While he would still miss his biological father, he just had to admit that he was content with his new life. Lorraine was much better at cooking, and family dinners were a lot more pleasant. He felt very grateful.

oooooooooo

Emmett sighed, as he sat in his laboratory. Indeed, it felt so amazing to consider how much things have changed within just one day. He also found it rather fortunate that Marty, gradually, was starting to gain memories of the new timeline. There really was a question, though, of how long it might take for Marty to adjust to calling him "Dad".

He could still remember the fateful week in 1955, when Marty had simply shown up at his mansion - and claimed to have come from the future. At first, Emmett really was a little skeptical of the young man. However, the young man sure managed to prove to Emmett that he was telling the truth. It was the week that actually changed his life.

His thoughts then turned to early 1973, when George McFly was killed in a car crash. He recalled seeing Lorraine at what was still Lou's Cafe, and looking quite depressed. As Lorraine began to pour out her feelings to him, his heart really went out to her.

He could not remember exactly how he and Lorraine fell in love. He did remember the first time he met the young Marty, who had just taken an instant liking to him. Before he knew it, though, he was proposing to her. Everything just seemed like a real blur.

While he tried his best not to "play favourites", he had to admit that he had a special bond with Marty - that he just lacked with Dave or Linda. Perhaps, it was because of Linda's initial lukewarm reception towards him - or Dave's initial hostility towards him.

Still, was it right to just fault Dave or Linda for how they initially took to him? After all, Dave had been the closest to his biological father - and Lorraine sure was insistent on him changing his last name. While Linda really was not as hostile, she had a very hard time accepting the idea of having a different father. No, Emmett did not fault them.

Then why was Marty the most accepting and welcoming of him? Perhaps, it was quite because he was very young - and he really did not have the same concerns or issues as his elder siblings. Perhaps, he hoped and longed to have another father in his life.

While, back in 1955, Marty really did not talk much about Dave or Linda - Emmett had a good feeling that, in the other timeline, Dave and Linda were not quite a part of his life. Perhaps, he and Marty were destined to have a bond - no matter the timeline.

Eventually, even Dave and Linda grew quite fond of Emmett - but, still, Marty was the one who just took center-stage of his heart. Perhaps, having known Marty for a week in 1955 did help - but, then again, it was probably only a part of it. Granted, he simply tried his hardest to not make Dave or Linda feel as if they were less loved than Marty.

By November 12 of 1975, Emily was born - which was the very first child to biologically be his. Jules followed, a few years later - and then Verne. He felt great to be a father of six children. For the longest time, the idea of him having a family seemed unlikely.

While he was helping Lorraine to raise their children - he also worked towards building a time machine. He realized that, one day, as he would perform his first test - he also would end up sending Marty back to 1955. That concept always made him feel leery.

He still remembered how taken aback he really was - when, after returning from 1955, Marty kept referring to him as "Doc". While he did remember that being his nickname in 1955 - after about twelve years of Marty calling him "Dad", it simply felt so odd to him. He felt quite relieved, though, that he had not lost the Marty who knew him as "Dad".

He figured that it would really take Marty about a week, if not longer, to adjust to his dual memories. He figured that things could actually have been even worse, though - had Marty's personality dramatically changed. At least, both versions of Marty rather appeared to be about the same. He really did not envy his friend and adoptive son.

He then thought to the first time he told Lorraine of his plans to build a time machine, and of "Calvin Klein". Lorraine did have quite a hard time of dealing with the fact that "Calvin Klein" and her son were one and the same. Emmett just could not blame her.

After all, Lorraine really looked queasy over realizing that she actually had a crush on her future son. Although, she did comment of how she finally realized why kissing him felt so wrong. Fortunately, it did not drastically affect her relationship with Marty.

It was also hard to explain to Lorraine that he would have to obtain plutonium from a group of terrorists. It was only natural for Lorraine to simply be concerned about her son's safety. Emmett explained that he was just not fond of the idea, but that it was vital to preserving the space time continuum. Very reluctantly, Lorraine understood.

While, on the surface, the Browns rather appeared to be an average family - Emmett knew that it was not quite the case. He then wondered how exactly he would explain "Calvin Klein" to the other children - especially the younger ones. He sighed, deeply.

"Emmett?" called out a soft feminine voice. As Emmett turned around, he saw that it was his wife. "I suppose you really have a lot on your mind, eh? I must say, I'm glad to see that I did not lose my son. Although, it will still take some getting used to."

"About Marty having dual memories?" Emmett asked, softly. His wife nodded. "Well, I reckon it'll be a huge adjustment for all of us - but _especially_for Marty. After all, he is the one who'll have to deal with having such a crowded mind. The best thing we can do him, Lorrie, is to be supportive of him. He needs for us to be there for him."

Lorraine just smiled at Emmett, as he placed his arm around her. He knew that his wife wanted the same thing as he did. Even though Marty might now remember a past that he and his wife were never a part of... Still, Marty would always be the same person.


	6. Chapter 6

_October 27, 1985  
12:30 PM PDT_

Emmett felt rather jittery, as he stood next to the station wagon - which he had also simply converted into a time machine, in order to take his entire family along. He was waiting in Hill Valley Park for his wife and children to show up. He then wondered just how his children, save for Marty, would react to the idea of having a time machine.

Yesterday, as Marty was recovering from his week in 1955, Emmett managed to work on putting the finishing touches on the station wagon time machine. Lorraine had also helped out, mostly by handing him any necessarily tools. The task was now complete.

He then swallowed, as he watched his wife drive up. At least, he planned to take his family into the future - rather than in the past. He realized that there was no way to tell how all things would change - which, come to think of it, was a scary prospect.

"Here we are!" called out Lorraine, as she and the children stepped out of the car. He saw that Emily, Jules, and Verne all looked excited - while Dave and Linda looked very bored. As for Marty, it was hard to decipher his expression. "Just as we promised."

"Hi, crew!" Emmett called out, cheerfully. "Now, I know what kids are thinking. What's with this old station wagon? Well, it's not just any old station wagon. The thing is, this particular car has a certain feature that no other car has. This car has the ability to... take us to other time periods. Well, what do you kids think? Does it sound exciting?"

Dave and Linda just turned to each other, as they rolled their eyes. Emily, Jules, and Verne sure looked to be intrigued - even if they, perhaps, did not entirely believe. As for Marty, he looked weary - as if he did not feel ready for another time travel trip.

"I figured that we could go into the future," Emmett continued. "By thirty years. We'll be able to observe how certain things have quite progressed. The thing is, Marty has just returned from the year 1955 - so I figured it's only be fitting to check out 2015."

"Okay, Dad, I really think you are off your rocker," scoffed Linda. "I get that you're a brilliant scientist, and you've invented many real fascinating things. But, really, a time machine? You expect us to believe that that's possible? You ought to be kidding us!"

"Linda's got a point, Pop," added Dave. "I don't believe that time travel is possible. It just... Well, it's unrealistic. Are you sure you're not playing some sort of joke on us?"

"Well, actually..." Emmett began, nervously. He then turned to his wife, as he added, "Here, honey, hold on to this control watch. I am about to prove to our children that I am, in fact, telling the truth. In fact, I'm about to travel one minute into the future."

"Gotcha, dear," Lorraine replied, smiling. "Do you see your father's clock, compared to this control watch?" The children all nodded, as both clocks switched to 12:36 PM. "It's best that we all just step back, as your father demonstrates his time machine to us."

Emmett watched, as the rest of his family just stepped back towards the trees - even as Dave and Linda rolled their eyes. Of course, he rather did not blame his two eldest children for being skeptical. He simply waved, as he stepped into the station wagon.

Emmett swallowed, as he turned the time circuits on. He then started the engine, and began to drive around the park's parking lot. He sure felt a little anxious, as he began to accelerate in speed. Before he quite knew it, just as the clock struck 12:37 PM, the station wagon reached 88 miles per hour - and, instantly, it broke the time barrier.

As soon as the vehicle entered the next minute, it began to slow down. He smiled, as he realized that the demonstration was very successful. He turned off the engine, as he stepped out of the car. His whole family, except for Marty, looked very amazed.

"I, uh, I guess you weren't kidding," stammered Linda, as Dave nodded. "I don't know how you did it, but... Well, I was simply worried about you. I thought that, somehow, you managed to disintegrate yourself and the station. So, uh, it's a... time machine?"

"Yeap," Emmett replied, smiling. Turning to his wife, he added, "All right, honey, let's simply hold our clocks next to each other - and compare." Emmett's clock switched to 12:38 PM, while Lorraine's switched to 12:39 PM. "Children, look. Mine is exactly one minute behind hers, and it's still ticking. I skipped over that one minute, in order..."

"I guess you were right, after all," Dave replied, sighing. "Next, you'll probably find a way to interact with life on other planets. You know, like the type of stories that Dad wrote. Perhaps, you will even be able to make contact with the real Darth Vader."

"Well, that might happen," Emmett replied, with a small smile. "You see, in 1955, I was hanging a clock in my bathroom. I fell off the toilet, hit my head on the sink, and really passed out. After I came to, I conceived the design for this..." He opened the door to the station wagon. "The flux capacitor! See? This is what make time travel possible."

"Dad, that's awesome!" Jules gushed. "I mean, I'm sure that passing out really wasn't all that fun - but it's real cool that... that you got your inspiration from that incident. I can think of many time periods I'd like to visit. Maybe the Roaring '20s, for starters."

"Or maybe the '60s," Verne suggested. "I am interested in seeing what being a hippie was like. Even though much of the new rock is simply awesome, I think the '60s had a lot of groovy music. I also enjoy lava lamps, and I'm sure that the decade was fun."

"How about the '40s?" suggested Emily. "Perhaps, the period of time after World War Two. That seems to be the forgotten period. I just think it'd be real interesting to see how people have dealt with the war ending, and the soldiers returning to America."

"Now, kids," Emmett chided, gently. "You must understand, the time machine is not a toy. It's something that you have to be quite careful with. You are not to tell anyone about the time machine, and that quite includes your friends. You are also not to use it, without me. It is very vital that you heed to these rules. Do you all understand?"

Emmett glanced around, as all six of his children nodded. Even Dave and Linda looked intrigued. While he simply was not the kind of parent to set very many rules, he knew that the time machine was the one area he had to be very strict - and cautious - on.

"Your father is right," Lorraine added, gravely. "He is going to take us on a trip to the future. Now, I do understand just how excited you kids are. This will be my first time, as well. If you kids behave yourselves, then we'll let you go another time travel trip."

"I do wonder what Dad would say about this," Dave commented, softly. "I've always wondered how much truth there was to the whole... the whole 'Darth Vader' story."

"I think having a time machine sounds very cool," Verne piped up, enthusiastically. "It would be fun to see the future. Also, Marty's very lucky to have gone back to 1955."

"Actually, it wasn't all that great," Marty explained, quietly. "I accidentally stopped my parents from meeting, so I... Well, I had to spend the rest of the week, trying hard to get my parents to fall in love. Besides that, the '50s were just a very boring decade."

"And I didn't exactly make it very easy on him," Lorraine added, blushing. "Of course, I had no idea that he was my future son. I, uh... Well, I thought he was simply a nice guy - and I... Well, I quite wanted to be friends with him - and... Well, because I was trying to be his friend... I failed to realize that he was trying to get me to notice..."

"... George," Emmett finished, in a near whisper. "I do understand that it's painful for you to... remember just how you met your first husband." Turning to the children, he added, "If Marty had failed to get them together, then he sure would be erased from existence. Of course, this actually means that Dave and Linda also would not exist."

"This is quite incredible," muttered Linda. "So, what you mean to say is, if it wasn't for Marty - then Dave and I wouldn't exist? No offence to him, of course - but I quite find the whole thing to be so... The idea that my younger brother was responsible for..."

"Actually, that's not quite true," Marty interjected, in a near whisper. "You both really did exist, in the original timeline. However, Mom was an alcoholic - while Dad sure was a wimp. As for you and Dave... Well, let's just say that you two really were not as..."

"... successful?" Dave asked, very quietly. Marty nodded. "I do still remember, when I was younger, Cliff Tannen used to bully me around. However, Dad quite helped me to gain the courage to... to stand up to him. For the most part, he sure has since left me alone. The idea that my other self was not as successful just gives me the... creeps."

"Well, that timeline is now gone," Emmett pointed out, softly. "All right, crew. Let's all get in the car. I'll show you how the time machine really works, and then we can take off for the year 2015. How does that sound to you children? Does it sound like fun?"

Emmett smiled, as his entire family began heading towards the station wagon. He took the driver's seat, as his wife sat beside him. Marty, Dave, and Linda sat in the middle - while Emily, Jules, and Verne sat in the back. It was to be a very unusual family trip.

"It's a shame I won't be able to tell my friends about this," Verne commented, sighing. "I can hardly wait to see what 2015 is like. Thank you for taking us on this trip, Dad."

"In one sense, I feel quite leery about this," added Dave. "But, in another sense, I am also feeling excited. I mean, this sure feels a little like being in a science fiction movie."

"I guess it is, a little," Emmett replied, as he turned the time circuits on. "I was thinking that we should head to October 27 of 2015, at 4:00 PM. Once there, we can just stop by the library - and do some research. Brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Emmett smiled at his wife, just as he began to accelerate the station wagon. He had a feeling that this simply would be a family trip to remember. His palms got very sweaty, as the speed grew closer to 88 miles per miles. The vehicle then left the year 1985, as two pairs of fire trails were actually left behind on the parking lot of Hill Valley Park.


	7. Chapter 7

_October 27, 2015  
4:00 PM PDT_

Verne Calvin Brown's eyes grew wide, after the station wagon crossed the space-time barrier. He saw what he felt was quite the most amazing sight ever. There were flying cars everywhere, and the people were wearing outfits that simply appeared to be the stuff that he has seen in science fiction films. He felt that 2015 was a very cool year.

"Here we are, folks!" called out Emmett, cheerfully. "I said that we'd go to the library - but, come to think of it, I would like to see just what the Courthouse Square looks like. For instance, I'm wondering if the clock tower is still remaining intact - clock and all."

"I simply doubt it, Dad," Linda replied, sounding very bored. "You've seen how most of the stores have gone out of business, since Lone Pine Mall opened up. I can't see why that old clock would still be there. Only those Hill Valley Preservation Society kooks..."

"Well, _I _care about the clock!" Emmett replied, rather sharply. "I don't appreciate you calling those people 'kooks'. There is nothing wrong with caring about history."

"Those people are just living in the past," Linda grumbled, disgustedly. "Anyway, what good is a clock that can't even tell time? All it does is make our town the laughing-stock of California. Do you really think the people who visit our town are impressed by it?"

"That's enough, Linda!" Emmett instructed, firmly. "Anyway, we're almost there. I can catch a little glimpse of the courthouse - so that, I know, is still standing. Since we are here, I think it might be a good idea to turn this station wagon into a flying vehicle."

"That would be awesome!" Verne gasped, excitedly. "Say, do you think you could buy me one of those floating board things? I see quite a few kids on them. They quite look a lot like skateboards, except that... Well, those things don't have wheels on them."

"I'll see what we can do," Emmett replied, gently. "Well, here we are! It sure looks like this part of town is very busy, again. The courthouse is now a mall. Unbelievable! The Texaco station is still standing, there's a movie theatre, and there's a... Cafe '80s?"

"A Cafe '80s? Really?" Linda gasped, astonished. "Oh, I bet it's one of those nostalgic places - sort of like how I've seen some '50s nostalgic places. That sounds very cool!"

"Yeah, I simply wonder what the '80s will be remembered for," Emily added, excitedly. "I was always curious of what future people would think about... us. Would they view us as being very old-fashioned - sort of like how... how we view people of the '50s?"

"Oh, honey, stop making me feel old," Lorraine pleaded, laughing. "I really don't think we were _that_ ancient. Granted, we were a little more conservative - but we..."

"Hey, no offence, Mom," Marty commented, quietly, "but I really found that the week I was was stuck in 1955 was quite boring. I mean, I quite missed my hard rock - and a lot of my favourite TV shows. At least, I didn't miss seeing an episode of Family Ties."

"Well, it could've been a bit worse," Verne offered, gently. "You could've been stuck in the Old West, and possibly been shot in a saloon. I can't imagine what it would be like, growing up in that era. There was no rock music, back then - and no video games."

"Actually, I'm kind of interested in the Old West," Jules replied, excitedly. "It'd be very nice, in fact, to live in a much less polluted era... and an era that isn't quite so noisy... and everything isn't so fast-paced. Sure, there are things that I'd rather miss - but it'd be so nice to enjoy the great outdoors. Say, Dad, could we ever visit the Old West?"

"Well, it is my favourite historical era," Emmett replied, as a smile tugged at his lips. "It would very tempting to take you up on your idea, but... Well, there simply are a lot of risks that can come with backwards time travel." He sighed, before continuing, "I think we should check out the Cafe '80s. Perhaps, we could even grab something to eat."

"That sounds like a nice plan," Lorraine agreed, as her husband pulled into an alley. "It simply is an exciting experience. Now, kids, when we're in the Cafe '80s - or anywhere else besides here, you're not to say anything about time travel. Do you understand?"

"That's correct," Emmett replied, nodding. "We can't let anyone know that we're from the past - so you need to do your best to act inconspicuously. Try not to do anything that could draw some unwanted attention to ourselves. Think you kids can do that?"

As all six children nodded, Verne smiled. He always did find his father to be quite cool - but, now that his father invented a time machine, he felt that it was even cooler. That made him feel very lucky. He wondered how many time travel trips he would go on.

oooooooooo

Jules George Brown swallowed, just as his family stepped into the Cafe '80s. He heard The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News playing from the speakers. He looked around - and, in fact, it simply did look like a nostalgia place. He saw that there were a lot of '80s paraphernalia, everywhere he looked. However, it also looked futuristic.

"This place doesn't look done real well," Emmett muttered. Jules nodded, as he agreed with his father. Indeed, Jules was unimpressed with the cafe. His younger brother, on the other hand, seemed to be quite enthralled. Verne always was easily impressed.

"Welcome to the Cafe '80s," one of the video waiters called out, just as it greeted the Brown family, "where it's always morning in America. How could I he-he-he-help you?"

"Could we really, uh, see a menu?" Emmett asked, nervously. Immediately, something that resembled a small computer popped up. "What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton is that?" Emmett asked, stunned. "This unit is a... computerized menu. Fascinating!"

"Would they happen to have fried chicken?" Verne asked, eagerly. "I sure could go for a three-piece chicken dinner - along with a baked potato, topped with sour cream."

"I'll have the same thing," Jules added, hungrily. "That's if they have it, of course."

"Why do you boys eat so much?" Linda grumbled. "Why do you have to be so piggy?"

"Cut that out, Linda!" Emmett admonished, sharply. He scanned the small computer, as he added, "Well, you boys are in luck. What would the rest of you like to have?"

"I'll just have a tossed salad," Linda commented, "with low-fat French dressing. And I'll have skim milk to drink with it. Unlike _some_people, I believe in eating healthy."

"That's enough, Linda!" Emmett scolded, wearily. "Quit with the attitude. I was hoping that we'd have a fun family trip, together. So, if you don't have anything constructive to say, just don't say anything at all. Dave, Marty, Emily - what would you kids like?"

"Would they happen to have sirloin steak, by any chance?" Dave asked. "If so, I'd like to have that. I'd also like a baked potato, with sour cream, to go with it - and Pepsi."

"What about beer-battered cod?" Emily asked. "I'll have a three-piece beer-battered cod, with extra tarter sauce. I'll have hash browns with ketchup, and a root beer."

"Do they have BLT sandwiches?" Marty asked. "I'll have three of those, and a Pepsi."

"You kids are all in luck!" Emmett exclaimed, smiling. "They have all those things. What about you, Lorrie? Have you decided what you'd like to have?"

"Two beef french dip sandwiches," Lorraine replied, quietly. "Don't forget the au jus."

"Got it," Emmett replied, as he began to punch in some buttons. "Come to think of it, I think I'll have the same thing." Suddenly, he gasped, "Great Scott! Look at the price!"

"Good heavens!" Lorraine gasped, as she glanced into the computer. "How on earth are we gonna pay for all that? I didn't expect for the inflation to get _that_ bad!"

"We're supposed to pay with our thumbs," Emmett whispered. "I'm sure that, over the past thirty years, our bank account quite managed to acquire much interest. We could try... that." He pressed his thumb to the computer, and exclaimed, "Yay! It works!"

Jules breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt quite hungry. He really had to admit that the future frightened him, a little. After all, it quite seemed to be a lot different from what he was used to. He quite wished that his father had chosen to visit the past, instead.

"Wow! That was fast!" exclaimed Lorraine, as the food began to pop up on the table. "So, Emmett, this is what the future is like. I'm not so sure that I'd wanna stay here."

"Oh, I would!" Verne commented, eagerly. "This place looks so awesome. The eighties seem boring, by comparison. Please, Dad, can't we move here? I wanna live here!"

"Sorry, sport, but we can't," Emmett replied, shaking his head. "We don't belong here, same as we don't belong in the fifties... or in the Old West, for that matter. Now, how about we just eat our dinners - and, please, let's not draw attention to ourselves."

Jules nodded, as he opened up the box the his food came in. He could not understand why his younger brother wished to live in the future. Even though there might be a lot of interesting gadgets, he found the future to be rather unfamiliar and intimidating. At least, it was possible to study the past - which was not possible to do with the future.

"I just can't believe this!" Linda groaned. "See what everyone else is wearing. Look at what _we're_ wearing. People everywhere are staring at us. I don't like the idea of being dressed thirty years out of date. Can we go shopping, after we're done here?"

Emmett stared at his wife for a few seconds, then responded, "I suppose so. Come to think of it, I really am tempted to set up an appointment for myself. I couldn't help but notice this advertisement on top of my box for a... a rejuvenation overhaul surgery."

"In that case," Lorraine replied, softly, "you definitely should go for it. Especially if it's supposed to..." She grabbed the box that Emmett's food came in, and continued, "... to add thirty or forty years to your life. I certainly would like for you to live longer."

"Thanks, Lorrie," Emmett replied, softly. "Well, while I do that, you make certain that the kids stay out of trouble. Also, do not even think about looking up our futures. No man should know too much about his own destiny. Otherwise, it could be a major risk to the space-time continuum - just like when Marty was stuck back in the year 1955."

Jules swallowed, as he saw his mother nod. Perhaps, there really were advantages to the future. If medical advances could quite allow for longer life expectancies, he could support that. After all, he valued life. Nonetheless, he felt intimidated by the future.


	8. Chapter 8

_October 27, 2015  
5:15 PM PDT_

After the Brown family was finished eating, Emmett headed to the rejuvenation clinic - while Lorraine brought the rest of the family to Courthouse Mall, which was across the street from the Cafe '80s. Marty was quite taken aback by what he saw, as the family stepped into a clothing store. He found the fashions of the future to be very strange.

"Dave, Linda, and Marty," Lorraine called out. "The three of you can look around, and see if you find anything that you like. You're simply not to leave the store, though. As for the rest of you, you're to stay with me at all times. Do you children understand?"

Marty, along with his siblings, nodded. He and his elder two siblings then parted ways, while the others headed for the children's department. He felt uneasy, as he hoped to find some fairly normal clothes. The future could not have changed _that_ much.

He caught sight of a section that was marked "Band Shirts". There was something that might really be of interest to him, considering his love of rock music. He walked over to that section, wondering just what he would find. On the various shirts - he saw names like Disturbed, Slipknot, and Avenged Sevenfold. Names that were unfamiliar to him.

As Marty did some deeper searching, he finally saw some band names that he actually recognized. He found a couple Van Halen shirts, a few Led Zeppelin shirts, and quite a fair number of AC/DC shirts. There was no Huey Lewis and The News shirt, though.

"Hey, Marty, what are you doing here?" asked an unfamiliar feminine voice. As Marty turned around, he saw a girl who quite appeared to be about his age. She had bright blond curly hair and blue-green eyes. "I thought you were... were with your band."

"With... my... band?" Marty stammered, as he stared at the girl. Why did she seem to recognize him? "Oh, yeah, right. My band! Well, I, uh... I guess I changed my mind."

"Are you feeling okay, Marty?" the girl asked, with concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine," Marty replied, nervously. Just who _was_ that girl? "I'm just feeling, uh, a little bit... under the weather. So, uh, what's up with you?"

"I'm just here to look at band shirts," the girl replied, quietly. "I'm sorry that you aren't feeling well. I suppose you're feeling a bit nervous about that science test we have on Thursday. Mr. Miskin didn't seem to appreciate your joke about what a 'foo fighter' is."

"Uh, foo fighter," Marty muttered, as he certainly had no idea what the girl meant. As he simply took a closer look at the girl's shirt - he saw that she was wearing a red shirt that said "Foo Fighters", with a lightning bolt going through the words. "I, uh... That's a very nice shirt. I really love it. I, uh... I also decided to look for a new band shirt."

"Well, this always was my favourite shirt," the girl replied, nodding. "I quite remember how sad I felt, when the other one became too small for me. I'll sure never forget the time, when you and I were only ten - and we sneaked off to a Foo Fighters concert."

"Uh, yeah, right," Marty stammered, as he felt uneasy. He had never heard of a band called "Foo Fighters", and just _who_ did the blonde girl think he was? "It was fun."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Marty?" the girl asked, with concern. "You're acting a little as if... as if you... just don't recognize me. I'm Harmony. Harmony Brown. I am your cousin... and your best friend. If anything's bothering you, Marty, just tell me."

"Uh, right, Harmony," Marty replied, swallowing. Did the girl... Harmony... really think he was his future son? Did he end up naming his future son after himself? "I'm sorry. I guess I, uh... I probably should go home, and relax. I'm just not... feeling the best."

"I think you should, Marty," Harmony agreed, softly. "Perhaps, Mr. Miskin should have mellowed out, a bit. I thought your joke was simply funny, as did the rest of the class. After all, these days, most people probably are a bit more familiar with the rock band - rather than with the aerial phenomena. C'mon, Marty, how about I drive you home?"

"Uh, no, that's okay," Marty replied - although, truth to be told, he was curious to see what his future home looked like. "Thanks for your concern, though. You're certainly a very good friend. I, uh... I felt it'd simply be... relaxing... to spend some time here."

"Well, okay," Harmony replied, as she patted Marty's back. "As long as you're certain about that. How about I give you a call, tonight? I do hope you feel better, soon."

"Yeah, Harmony, see ya!" Marty called out, as he flashed a lopsided smile at the girl who thought he was her cousin. He watched on - as Harmony just waved back, and then walked out of the store. He muttered, "Just what the hell was all that about?"

oooooooooo

Linda smiled, just as she stepped out of the changing room. She felt pleased with her new outfit. She was wearing a sparkly electric-blue mini-skirt and a hot-pink shirt with purple sequins. Indeed, she found the fashions of the future to be rather exciting. It made her wonder what all her friends would think. She envied the future generation.

She walked over to Lorraine, as she quite wished to get to the bottom of what exactly happened between her mother and "Calvin Klein". There quite had to be much more to the situation. She felt it in her gut. Her mother was not simply "being nice" to "Calvin".

"Oh, hi, Linda," Lorraine called out, as she glanced. "Wow! Your outfit! It sure looks... interesting. Well, I suppose this is what the fashionable children of the future wear."

"Yeah, I guess so," Linda replied, quietly. She swallowed, as she added, "Listen, Mom, there's a little matter that we need to discuss. It pertains to 'Calvin Klein'... and you."

"Yes, 'Calvin Klein' is Marty," Lorraine replied, wearily. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Well, Mom," Linda replied, swallowing, "I really wanted to... Look, Mom, I'm gonna be upfront with you. I know there's something that you're not telling me. What made you decide to... be nice... to 'Calvin Klein'? Somehow, this claim of yours doesn't add up."

"Can't I just be nice to someone," Lorraine asked, defensively, "just because I believe in being kind to newcomers?" Linda gave her mother a hard stare, as she simply found her mother response to be unconvincing. "All right, fine! Yes, it was more than that!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Linda exclaimed, triumphantly. "Now, Mom, I really want you to tell me _exactly_ what happened between you and 'Calvin'. Do not try to hide anything!"

"My goodness! Aren't you the persistent type?" Lorraine grumbled, as she sighed with resignation. "All right, fine, everything really started... when Dad ran Marty over with the car. I felt bad for him, and I also thought he was... quite cute. As a result, I..."

"Wait a minute!" Linda interjected, as she really had a feeling that she knew what was about to come next. "Did you... get a big crush... on Marty? On your very own son?"

"Uh, yes! Yes!" Lorraine replied, as she turned red in the face. "Linda, just how was I supposed to know... that 'Calvin Klein' was my future son? There simply wasn't a way I _could_ know that. As far as I knew, he was nothing more than a... a stranger."

"Mom, how could you?" Linda gasped, as he felt sudden anger. "There had to be some way you could've known that... that he was related to you! For heaven's sake, I can't believe that you would do something so... so disgusting! That makes me feel so sick!"

Linda felt great repulse and rage, as she stalked off to find some more clothes. Never before had she felt so disgusted with her mother. It simply was the most unforgivable thing her mother could have done. How could her mother have been so disgraceful?

"Honey, please," Lorraine begged, as she sounded tearful. "Just try to understand."

"Save it, Mom," Linda muttered, as she sure was not in the mood to listen to any more of her mother's excuses. She ran to the other side of the store. "Leave me alone!"

Linda was so blinded by rage, she did not notice where she was running - until she ran into someone. She took a close look at the person that she just ran into, and saw that it was a young man. The other man appeared to be about her age... and looked cute.

"I'm sorry, uh, mister," Linda mumbled, as she helped the young man up. "I didn't see you. I should've watched where I was going. I didn't mean to run into you, like that."

"Uh, that's okay, miss," the young man replied, gently. "It happens to all of us. By the way, you look familiar to me. Have we met before? My name's Brent. Brent Maxwell."

"Oh, hi, Brent," Linda greeted, warmly. "Uh, no, I don't think we've met. I simply don't live around here. My name is, uh, Lydia. Lydia McClure. I'm visiting from Elmdale. I felt like, uh, checking out a different mall. I must say, Brent, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lydia," Brent replied, warmly. "I quite love the outfit that you're wearing. You do remind me a little of my cousin, Marlene. She enjoys dressing like that, too. I really do think the two of you should meet each other, sometime."

"That would be a real great pleasure, uh, Brent," Linda replied, smiling. She wondered if Brent was available. Indeed, he really did look cute. Granted, she had a feeling that her parents simply would not approve of her having a relationship with a boy from the future - but, still, she felt attracted to him. "Maybe I'll see you around, sometime."

"Well, Lydia, I should get going," Brent replied, as he glanced at his watch. "I sure did promise Melinda that I'd meet her at the Holomax Theatre, in fifteen minutes. I'm glad that we met, though. You take care of yourself, Lydia - and have a good evening."

Linda smiled, as she waved to Brent. She quite wondered who Melinda was. Perhaps, she was just Brent's sister. She liked the name "Melinda", and she always wished that that was her full name. She quite began to wonder if a boy like Brent Maxwell existed in the 1980s. She then understood how Verne felt. The future really was interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

_October 27, 2015  
6:30 PM PDT_

Verne smiled - as his entire family, save for Emmett, stepped into the playground area of Hill Valley Park. He felt amazed by all of the new playground equipment that he saw - and, to his delight, he noticed that there was even a bounce house. Usually, he only saw those things at fairs - but it was quite obvious that there was not a fair going on.

"Hey, Jules," Verne out, excitedly - as he turned to his brother. "Would you like to go in the bounce house with me? Just think. We don't even need a ticket, and it'll just be so much fun. It's also looks big enough to actually fit an entire classroom in there."

"Maybe I will, a little later," Jules replied, smiling. "For now, I really want to go on the swings. The swinging motion may help me to brainstorm for my next science project."

"Okay, Jules, see you later!" Verne called out, as he ran for the bounce house. As he stepped inside, he saw that there was a girl inside - who simply appeared to be about his age. For some reason, she also looked quite familiar. "Hello, there! Who are you?"

"My name's Serena," the girl replied, cheerfully. "Say, isn't this place fun? I really love to bounce. I would come here every single day, if I could. Say, what is your name?"

"My name is, uh, Ernie," Verne replied, as he picked the name of his favourite Sesame Street character. His figured that he should not use his real name. "This really is fun!"

"Yeah, it really is," Serena agreed, enthusiastically. "I'm so happy to meet you, Ernie."

Verne nodded, as he landed on top of Serena. Both children laughed, as they tried to get up. Try as they might, though, they could not make themselves stand upright.

"I'm so glad that my mom brought me here!" Verne replied, excitedly. "I really wouldn't mind sleeping in here. It's even more fun than a water bed. It'd be totally awesome!"

"I simply don't think I'd ever fall asleep," Serena replied, laughing. "Mommy and Daddy are both at a meeting - so Molly, my babysitter brought me here. Anyway, do you live in Hill Valley? You're such a great pal. I'm really hoping that we go the same school."

"No, I really don't think we do," Verne replied, as he tried to lay flat on the ground. He simply did wonder if Serena attended Hill Valley Elementary School - and if, in fact, she even had the same teacher he did. "We, uh... Our family is visiting from... Elmdale."

"Oh, I've been to Elmdale before," Serena replied, smiling. "It's a nice town, and I love going to Betty's Bakery. They serve great breakfasts, and I enjoy their cream puffs."

"I just enjoy that place, too," Verne exclaimed, cheerfully. He felt happy to know that one of his favourite restaurants remained standing. "Although, I really don't get to go there as often as I like. Usually, we go there on Sundays - after we go to church."

"We usually go there, about twice a month," Serena explained. "My dad insists on it. I think he's a rather cool person, and I bet you'd simply like him. Mom is quite awesome, too - but, sometimes, she does get on her health food kicks. That really annoys me."

"Yeah, health food is boring," Verne agreed, as he made a face. "My mom isn't usually bad about it - but my sister, Linda, can be. Often, she'll make nasty comments to me - if she sees me eating a bowl of ice cream... or when I eat more than one hamburger."

"Makes me glad I don't have an older sister," Serena replied, shaking her head. "I just have a younger brother, named Benjy - and he's just a baby. He tends to cry a lot."

"Sadly, I'm the youngest in my family," Verne explained, sighing. "I simply hate having to go to bed earlier than everyone else. It's really not fair that the others get to have fun, while I have to be in bed. I'm just so sick of being too young to do this or that."

"Yeah, I rather know what you mean," Serena agreed, nodding. "I mean, I don't have any older brothers or sisters - but I quite do hate being told that I can't attend certain functions. I'm also sick of some people saying that I'm too young to like rock music. I'm really so sick of being told that I can't like Led Zeppelin, because it's for older people."

"Oh, I really love Led Zeppelin!" Verne gasped, excitedly. Even in 1985, some people have told him that he was too young to like that band. "It is very annoying to be told that you can't like something, because you're too young for it. It really irritates me!"

"All right, Serena," called out a young woman, as she poked her head into the bounce house. "It's time for us to leave. We've been here for a little over two hours, now."'

"Aw, Molly, do we really have to go?" Serena groaned. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Serena Jane Brown, we really need to get going!" Molly insisted, firmly. "It is getting quite dark outside - and your parents should be coming home, in about half an hour."

"Yes, Molly," Serena sighed, as she began crawling towards the entryway. "I'm sorry, Ernie. It's been so nice meeting you, and we've had a lot of fun - but I have to go."

"We just don't want your parents to worry about you, dear," Molly insisted, gently. "I quite understand that you simply love playing in the bounce house, but this place isn't gonna go anywhere. When we get home, you could have a nice bowl of ice cream."

"Yippee!" Serena cheered. As she stepped outside, she called out, "Good bye, Ernie!"

"Good bye, Serena!" Verne called out, sighing. As he leaned back, he thought of how much he would quite miss his new friend. Just then, he gasped, "Serena Jane Brown? She's got _my_ last name. I wonder if she might actually be... be related to me."

While Verne still quite enjoyed the bouncing motion, he began to feel a little lonely. He wondered just how his new friend might be related to him. Could Serena be the future daughter of Jules? Or was Serena the future daughter of... No, it could not be! There was no way for Serena to be his future daughter. Being a father just was not for him.

oooooooooo

Linda sighed, as she began to walk into the forest. She could not stop thinking about Brent Maxwell. Did the young man feel the same way about her? He quite seemed to be a great gentleman, the type of man that she tended to be attracted to. Granted, she rather had a few boyfriends - including Greg, Craig, and Paul. However, none of them appeared to be quite like Brent. Somehow, Brent simply seemed to stand out.

She sighed, as she really hoped that she could convince her adoptive father to let her stay in the future. After all, she simply could not control who fell in love with. Besides, if the inventor was not married to her mother - and he simply fell in love with someone from another time period - he was likely to do the same. She felt rather certain of it.

As she thought of her mother, she felt her rage begin to return. With great force, she kicked at a rock. What rather made her feel more furious was the fact that her mother simply had the gall to plead with her to understand. There was nothing to understand! Incest was wrong, plain and simple. It really should not have taken a kiss to know that something was quite wrong. Her mother should not have even felt attracted to Marty.

While she always felt close to her mother, things would never quite be the same. She would, never again, talk to her mother. Not for as long as she lived. She really began to wonder what the scientist even saw in her mother. After all, _he_ actually knew what had happened. Certainly, he could not have approved of what her mother did.

Suddenly, she saw a teenage girl with long light brown hair - as she sat by a tree, and was looking into the sky. It was starting to get dark out - and the scenery looked very beautiful. Perhaps, she really should spend more time taking hikes at Hill Valley Park.

"Hello, there!" called out the girl, as she noticed Linda. "I really love your outfit. I can see that you've got great fashion sense. I'm Marlene. What might your name be?"

"I'm, uh, Lydia," Linda replied, nervously. Something about the girl seemed to be very familiar to her, but she could not quite place her finger on it. "I, uh... I quite figured it was a nice evening for taking a hike. I really do enjoy looking at all the fall colours."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lydia," Marlene replied, as she extended her hand - which Linda accepted. "Say, you certainly do look a little familiar. Did you Hill Valley?"

"Actually, no, I don't," Linda replied, softly. "I'm from, uh, Elmdale. I decided to check out Hill Valley, though - in case I... I could find some rather good apartments. So, uh, what are your hobbies? I enjoy shopping, pop music, and hanging out with friends."

"I simply love all those things, myself!" Marlene exclaimed, cheerfully. "I'm so glad that they turned the old courthouse into a mall. I am also quite big on Lady Gaga. In fact, I have all of her holograms - and I went to six of her concerts. Do you like Lady Gaga?"

"Yeah, she's awesome!" Linda replied, swallowing - even though she was completely unfamiliar with the name. "I sure hope that she, uh... becomes as big as Madonna."

"Well, I think she already is," Marlene replied, cheerfully. "Even if some Madonna fans just may not like to admit it. I mean, I've nothing against Madonna - and it's clear that Lady Gaga admires her. Still, the Madonna fans really need to stop putting Lady Gaga down. It's the year 2015. They need to accept that it's not the eighties, anymore."

"Right, of course," Linda replied, nervously. She understood just how Marlene felt, as she herself had little patience for fifties nostalgia. However, as she did come from the eighties, she felt a little uncomfortable. "After all, it is better to live in the present."

"Try telling my brother that, though," Marlene grumbled. "I mean, eighties nostalgia is more understandable - when it comes from older people. I just don't quite understand how people _our _age can be like that, though. I really understand that they might prefer the music and such from the past - but they can still enjoy those things, now."

Linda nodded, as she glanced at Marlene. Had they been from the same time period, she figured that they would be good friends. They seemed to have a lot in common - and, come to think of it, 2015 rather seemed to be more exciting than 1985. She felt as if she was ready to give up her life in 1985, and start a brand new life in 2015.


	10. Chapter 10

_October 27, 2015  
7:00 PM PDT_

Marlene Stella Brown sighed, as she glanced over at her companion. For some reason that she could not quite figure out - the girl, Lydia, looked to be somewhat familiar to her. At her old high school, she knew of three girls named "Lydia". However, none of them resembled the girl that she was talking to. Then why did this Lydia look familiar?

"Uh, yeah, you're certainly right," Lydia replied. "There's nothing wrong with liking the past, I guess - but I absolutely can't understand why some people our age can't be... content with the present. Don't they realize... all the things that they would miss?"

"I know, right?" Marlene replied, shaking her head. "I mean, I know that my brother is very fond of wearing that acid cap - and he just loves that hoverboard, and spending time on the internet. Plus, he quite enjoys a lot of new rock. Therefore, why can't..."

"Yeah, that really doesn't make sense," Lydia agreed, nodding. "I suppose it's like how that old adage goes, though. About the grass being greener on the other side. I quite feel that, uh, the present is much more exciting. I guess there were a few cool things, during the eighties - but, overall, I think it would be a... a more boring place to live."

"I just can't imagine living in the eighties," Marlene replied, shrugging. "That was when my parents grew up, and I'm sure that they have real fond memories of that era. Still, that just isn't _our_ era. Anyway, Lydia, why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Well, my mom and I just are not on speaking terms!" Lydia insisted, darkly. "I mean, I was very close to her - but, then, I find out that she... Well, I don't really want to get into it. Let's just say that I'll never feel the same way about her. It's disappointing."

"That's a shame," Marlene replied, sympathetically. "My mom and I get along, most of the time - but I don't have much in common with her, or the rest of the family. I really tend to feel like the odd one out, at times. The rest of my family is simply big on video games, as well as hard rock. I also wish that they cared more about healthy eating."

"Oh, I certainly understand what you mean," Lydia agreed, nodding. "It seems like I'm the only one in our family who cares about being healthy. Even the young ones simply tend to eat like pigs. After all, I believe that one should eat to live - not live to eat."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marlene replied, groaning. "After all, you wouldn't believe just how much my brother eats. The thing is, I do wish that my mother actually cared more about preparing healthy meals. At the very least, she should serve us tossed salad."

"It sounds like we quite have the same problem," Lydia commented, sighing. "I mean, for breakfast, I usually just have oatmeal with raspberries in it - but my mother really insists on us going out to brunch, more often than not, on Sundays. While I'm able to appreciate doing stuff like that, as a family - the food there is certainly so fattening."

"Right, the only restaurant that I actually like to eat at," Marlene explained, "is Veggie Delight, which is located in Courthouse Mall. Unlike most other restaurants, they really do serve healthy food. I usually eat there with my friend, Lila, several times a week."

"That sounds lovely," Lydia replied, quietly. "I don't quite get what everyone sees in fast food restaurants. After all, the food is just so greasy. So, anyway, I guess you decided to watch the sky... turn from day to night? It is quite a beautiful evening."

"Yeah, it quite is," Marlene agreed, smiling. "Although, I shouldn't stay for too long. I did promise Lila that that I'd call her, tonight - and see if she had any luck with asking out a boy that... that she liked. I'm also thinking of giving Brent, my cousin, a call."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Lydia gasped. Marlene wondered just what she said, that made her companion react in that manner. "You, uh... You have a cousin named Brent?"

"Uh, yeah, Brent Maxwell," Marlene replied, quietly "He is, uh, dating someone named Melinda Kirby." She glanced at Lydia - who, suddenly, seemed to really feel ill at ease. "Why, what's the matter? You appear to not be feeling well. Do you, uh, know him?"

"Um, yeah," Lydia replied, as she sounded uncomfortable. "I, uh... I need to leave. It was nice meeting you, Marlene - but I really need to, uh... I need to go somewhere."

"All right, Lydia," Marlene replied, as her companion stood up. "I'm sorry if I, uh, said anything that bothered you. I do hope you have a great night - and, uh, take care."

"It wasn't your fault, Marlene, " Lydia replied, softly. "You have a great night, too."

"Oh, I'll try," Marlene replied, as she watched her companion walk off. She wondered just what kind of relationship Lydia had with Brent. "I hope they can work stuff out."

She glanced at the sky, and saw that the stars were starting to pop out. Was it quite possible for Lydia to be a former girlfriend of Brent's - or was she someone who really just had an unrequited crush on him? Either way, she did not intend to upset Lydia.

oooooooooo

Martin Seamus Brown Jr smiled, as he reached for a Pepsi Perfect. He hoped that, one day, he would achieve the same level of fame this his father did. He felt quite pleased that his band mates enjoyed the new song that he wrote. He felt quite apprehensive, though. What if the critics hated his music, and they insisted that he was riding off his father's fame? Could he take that kind of rejection? Indeed, it would be devastating.

He thought of how it was simply common for children of famous musicians to become musicians themselves. However, it was rare for them to become famous in their own right. There was Jason Bonham, for instance. While Jason quite had a following with his own band, Bonham - they never enjoyed the same following as Led Zeppelin did.

He figured that life as Jason Bonham was rather tough. Not only was Jason still quite young, when his father passed away - but, in the public eye, he would simply always be known as the son of Led Zeppelin's drummer, John Bonham. Most people quite did not care about his own band. Would Marty Jr himself be subjected to the same fate?

He then thought of what his father had always taught him. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. He has always quite dreamed of following in his father's footsteps - but, along with that, there was some uncertainty. It really was not easy.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Marty Jr sighed, as he wondered who it could be. As he headed towards the door - he saw that it was his cousin and best friend, Harmony. It was a bit of a surprise to see her, as they had not made any plans for the evening.

"Hey, Harmony," Marty Jr greeted, as he opened the door. "I, uh... It's rather nice to see you, of course - but, uh... Well, what brings you over here? How are you doing?"

"I figured I should check up on you," Harmony replied, softly. "I really wanted to make sure you were doing fine." As she stepped inside, she added, "I felt quite worried that Mr. Miskin's reaction had... bothered you. I mean, I think that he quite overreacted."

"Uh, no, not really," Marty Jr replied, quietly. "After all, I had it coming. I simply could not resist making a joke about Foo Fighters, the rock band - but I... Well, it was quite inappropriate to tell jokes in class. I don't blame him for not being... amused... by it."

"Well, I'm happy that you're doing fine," Harmony replied, gently. "I really felt worried about you, earlier - when I saw you at the mall. You did seem to be quite... intense."

"At the mall?" Marty Jr asked, with great confusion. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Hey, Marty, don't you remember?" Harmony asked, as she placed her hand on Marty Jr's shoulder. "I saw you at Courthouse Mall, in the clothing store - and we talked."

"Uh, no, I didn't go to Courthouse Mall," Marty Jr replied, shrugging. He rather had no idea what his cousin was referring to. "Unless you're mistaking me for my sister. If she had a haircut, she'd look even more like me. She practically _lives _at the mall."

"No, I'm certain it was you that I saw," Harmony replied, shaking her head. "Her voice doesn't sound as deep. Remember, I found you standing in the band shirts section?"

"Uh, no, that wasn't me," Marty Jr replied, as his confusion grew even deeper. "After school, I went over to Aaron's house - and I quite stayed there, all afternoon. I even ate supper, over there. Don't you remember? I said I'd be practicing with my band."

"But you told me you changed your mind," Harmony replied, as she looked baffled. "It was... Well, if it wasn't _you_ at the mall - then I'm simply wondering who _was_ there. Why he didn't just _tell _me that... that he wasn't who I thought he was?"

"Yeah, really," Marty Jr replied, with sudden annoyance. "It's rather irritating that he, uh... that he did not even bother to correct you. It seems like such a sensible thing to do, after all. If someone had quite mistaken _me_ for not being who they thought I was, I would've just been upfront with them. I wonder who that doppelganger was."

"Well, I'm also quite curious," Harmony agreed, nodding. "I mean, if you said that you weren't there - then I'll take your word for it. I really see no reason why you would lie about something like that. I swear, though, he really bore an uncanny resemblance."

"Yeah, that is weird," Marty Jr replied, shaking his head. "Well, how about we head to the Cafe '80s? I'm in the mood for some Wild Gunman. What do you think, Harmony?"

"That's probably a good idea," Harmony replied, softly. "I didn't really make any plans for tonight, so... I guess I've got time to spare. In that case, Marty, let's get going."

Marty Jr smiled, as he reached for his hoverboard - and then headed out the door. He just could not stop thinking about the person who resembled him. He really hoped that the person did have any sinister motives. That thought made him feel rather anxious.


	11. Chapter 11

_October 27, 2015  
7:20 PM PDT_

Brent Francis Maxwell sighed, as he reached for a handful of popcorn. Quite frankly, he was less than impressed with Jaws 19. Indeed, he sure found the film to "lack the bite" of the previous installments - to quote a film critic. In fact, he really found Jaws 13: The Unlucky Incident to be the last film of the series to actually enthrall him.

He glanced at his girlfriend, Melinda Kirby - who quite seemed to show more interest in the film. She really was beautiful, along with being so sweet and gentle. There was no other girl that he would prefer. He and Melinda were dating for nearly a year, now.

How come he could not stop thinking about Lydia McClure, then? After all, he only saw her for about a minute or two. The name seemed to be very unfamiliar to him. Yet, for some reason, he simply could not shake off the feeling that he had seen her before.

He shook his head, as he took a gulp of Pepsi Perfect. What exactly was it about the mysterious girl that he met at Courthouse Mall? After all, it really was not as if he felt romantically attracted to her. The feeling that he had for her was not quite the same feeling that he had for Melinda. The feeling happened to be of a more platonic sort.

He smiled, as he simply placed his arm around Melinda's shoulders. Even if he really did find the movie to be mediocre, he rather enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend. The snack food was also delicious, even if it was very expensive. As such, it really was not a complete waste of time. Melinda could make just about any situation more bearable.

Therefore, he felt very secure in his relationship to Melinda - and he felt very secure in the knowledge that his feelings surrounding Lydia were entirely unrelated. Still, he really felt guilty over the fact that he just could not stop thinking about another girl.

"How are you doing, Brent?" Melinda whispered, softly. "Are you enjoying the movie? It's not as good as some of the earlier films, but I still find it to be very entertaining."

"The holographic effects are fairly decent," Brent whispered back, "but I still think that they should've stopped at Jaws 13: The Unlucky Incident. Overall, I really do find Max Spielberg to be a fine producer - but I don't quite care for what he's done with Jaws."

"Yeah, Jaws 13 is a major classic," Melinda agreed, nodding. "That said, I prefer Jaws 12 - which was even the first film to be played at the Holomax Theatre. Gee, it's been almost ten years ago. I still remember how excited everyone was about the event."

"We were just nine, back then," Brent pointed out, dreamily. "I still remember the day that Uncle Marty simply took me - along with Marlene, Marty Jr, and Harmony - to see the film. It was a rather fun day for us. He then took us out for ice cream, afterword. We had so many good times, back then. Come to think of it, I kinda miss those days."

"We still have good times, now!" Melinda protested, fairly loudly. As some of the other attendees turned to glare at her, she lowered her voice. "Although, I guess you really do miss the carefree days of youth. Still, being an adult does also have its privileges."

"You're quite right, Mel," Brent replied, softly. "You and I are together, for one. We're about to move into our own apartment - which Mom does quite tend to get sad about. I guess it's very hard for her to accept that... that I'm simply no longer her little boy."

"My mom is acting the same way," Melinda replied, nodding. "I guess it is a tough thing for mothers to, uh, cope with. At any rate, we'd better get back to watching the film."

Brent nodded, as he gave Melinda's shoulder a squeeze. He then turned his attention towards the front, as he simply tried to focus on the movie. However, not only did he feel bored with the film - but he could not stop wondering who Lydia McClure was.

oooooooooo

David Arthur McFly stretched, as he glanced around Hill Valley Park. He was beginning to feel bored. Unlike his younger siblings, he was quite uninterested in the playground equipment. After all, that was children stuff. He simply had more important matters to be concerned about, such as figuring out what businesses he could invest stock into.

After all, being in the future meant that he would be able to find out what businesses are destined to become successful. He really hoped that he could spend some time at the library. He would be able to do some stock hunting through the business books.

Dave sighed, as he glanced at the sky. It was starting to get dark out, and the air felt a little chilly. He hoped that his adoptive father's appointment would be over, soon. In fact, he began to muse over how _he _would really be able to benefit from some of the medical advances of the future. Why was his family just wasting time at the park?

He swallowed, as he began to walk over to where his mother sat. She was relaxing in one of the automatic swings, as she gazed up towards the sky. It was rather evident that she was looking at the stars. Did he even dare to interrupt his mother's reverie?

"Oh, hello, Dave," Lorraine greeted, as she noticed her son grabbing the neighbouring swing. "Isn't this a gorgeous night? I don't know what happened, but it's quite obvious that pollution is... no longer the issue that it once was. It makes me feel so optimistic."

"Yeah, Mom," Dave replied, nervously. "Say, I was wondering if we... Well, I'm hoping that I could spend some time at the... library. I'm really beginning to feel cold, and... I guess I'm starting to get kind of bored. I just want to be able to, uh, read something."

Lorraine was silent for about a minute, before responding, "Oh, I suppose I don't see the real harm in that. I'll see how the other kids are doing, and... I'm quite concerned about Linda. I just don't understand why she's so upset with me, that she... that she isn't even talking to me. I wish that she could be a little bit more... understanding."

"She's probably just going through one of her moods, Mom," Dave suggested, gently. "I'm quite sure you remember how teenage girls can get. She's still going through that stage of life, where her hormones tend to get... out of whack. She won't stay mad at you, Mom. I'm quite sure of it. I would just give her some time, and let it blow over."

"I do hope you're right, Dave," Lorraine replied, sighing. "I probably was also like that, when I was her age. It's sure been quite a long time, though. At any rate, I suppose I could just drop you off at the library. Linda and Marty may also like to go somewhere - and, as for the three little ones, I could probably take them to the Holomax Theatre."

"Well, are you sure that Jaws is really appropriate for them?" Dave asked, concerned. "After all, Jaws is a pretty scary series. I would certainly hate for the little ones to get nightmares. Also, it's so hard to believe that the series actually has... nineteen films."

"I guess the series just happens to be popular," Lorraine replied, softly. "You really do make a good point, but... Well, they all told me that they really wanted to see the film - and witness the holographic affects. I was rather leery, too - but... What the hell?"

"As long as you're sure of that, Mom," Dave replied, shrugging. "Y'know, Mom, even if I do still miss Dad - I also feel that Pop is... very awesome. I always knew that he was a genius, but the fact that he invented a... time machine. It's so incredibly awesome!"

"I'm so glad that you've managed to warm up to him," Lorraine commented, softly. "It sure was hard for you to accept me marrying him. After all, you simply hated the idea of me marrying someone else, and you quite felt it to be a dishonour to your father. I understand how hard it was for you, and I just should've been more... sympathetic."

"I think I'm the one who should've been more understanding," Dave replied, nodding. "After all, I rather should've realized that you missed Dad every bit as much as I did - but that you... needed someone to be in your life. I guess I was being quite selfish."

"Maybe a little bit," Lorraine replied, gently. "But you were just a kid, and you still felt quite grieved over your father's death. It probably also didn't help matters much that I insisted on you changing your name, which you had strong feelings against doing."

"Yeah, I'm sure glad that it didn't come to pass," Dave replied, in a near whisper. "Had _that _happened, I think I never really would've gotten over it. I might've grown to be very resentful of Pop. I also would've changed my name back, as soon as possible. It's a good thing that Pop managed to convince you to, uh, reconsider your stance."

"I guess really I was being stubborn," Lorraine commented, shaking her head. "I was so intent of us all having the same name - as I felt that we wouldn't seem as much of a family, otherwise. Looking back, though, I now realize just how silly that sounds."

"Yeah, a name doesn't make a family," Dave replied, in a near whisper. "In fact, there are women who really opt not to take their husband's names. Such as Sabrina Palmer, for example - when he married Brad Wilkins. Plus, I really owe it to Dad to carry on his family name. Also, aesthetically speaking, I really happen to prefer the 'McFly' name."

"I guess I never felt that strongly about my name," Lorraine replied, quietly. "When I married your dad, it was no big deal for me to lose my maiden name. It was the same instance, when I got remarried. For me, it was simply something that was done. That might've been why I wasn't as understanding of how you felt. It sure never occurred to me that one could be attached to a name. Still, I shouldn't've been so stubborn."

"Well, that's all in the past," Dave replied, softly. Upon realizing that they were in the future, he added, "_Way _in the past. Anyway, I've quite grown to love Pop - and he simply does make a fine father, even if he isn't quite... Dad. Well, Mom, why don't we go get the kids - and get out of here? I am rather anxious to head to the library."

Lorraine nodded, as the two of them stepped off the swings. Dave felt quite nervous, as he had a feeling that his parents simply would not approve of his _true_ purpose for wanting to head to the library. Still, he was capable of making his own decisions.


	12. Chapter 12

_October 27, 2015  
7:40 PM PDT_

Even after having spent almost four hours in the future, Emily Marie Brown still could not get over her amazement. She quite had no idea of what she expected, exactly - but she felt astonished by how advanced the future looked. In fact, she quite found the future to resemble something out of a science fiction movie. It was fascinating.

"All right, kids! Here we are!" Lorraine called out, as she pulled into the parking lot of the Holomax Theatre. She glanced up, as she added, "It says that the next showing will be in twenty minutes. You kids are to stay with all times. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mom!" Verne replied - as he, Jules, and Emily nodded. "I really have to go to the bathroom, though. I mean, I really have to go badly! I can't hold it for much longer."

"Of course, sweetie," Lorraine replied, as she began to step outside. "Jules and Emily, you are to wait by the entrance - until Verne and I get back. Don't get anywhere!"

"Yes, Mom!" Emily and Jules replied, as they also stepped out of the station wagon.

Emily felt excited, as she headed towards the entrance. She really wondered what a holographic film looked like. It had be even more exciting than watching a film in 3D.

She watched on, just as her mother and Verne headed into the building. She saw that there plenty of children and teenagers inside, and the clothes that they were wearing really caught her eye. The fashions looked to be quite flashy, as well as paper thin.

She turned to the parking lot, and saw many more children and teenagers walking up. She then caught sight of a boy who simply seemed to be staring intently at her, as he was accompanied by a girl. They both appeared to be a bit older than her. She began to feel self-conscious, as she felt worried that she might actually look out of place.

Emily swallowed, as she saw the boy and girl approaching her. Were they going to tell her that she was a "geek", or whatever the future equivalent might be? She could not stand the idea of being criticized or insulted, which she tended to be sensitive about.

"Hi, there!" the boy greeted. "Look, we don't mean to trouble you - but I was... Well, I can't help but get the idea that I've... met you before. You look so familiar to me."

"No, I don't quite believe we have," Emily replied, quietly. While she felt relieved over not being insulted, she began to feel a different kind of nervousness. "I, uh... I came here to watch Jaws 19, with my mom and brothers. Anyway, my name is... Haven."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haven," the boy replied, warmly. "My name is Todd, and this is Tanya. I think it's amazing that new Jaws movies are continuing to be filmed."

"Yeah, I'm also amazed," Emily replied, nodding. Indeed, she was surprised to find out that Jaws would be a long-running series by 2015. "Anyway, are you two... dating?"

"Us? Dating?" Todd asked, as he and Tanya glanced between each other. "Uh, no! No way! We're cousins! Besides, we're way too young to be dating. I'm eleven years old, and Tanya will be turning eleven on Thanksgiving - which is... about a month away."

"Yeah, my birthday is a little over three weeks before Nancy's," Tanya added, quietly. "Speaking of which, I really do feel bad that she couldn't come with us. She mentioned that she had some studying to do. Well, Haven, how about you? How old are you?"

"I'm gonna turn ten, in less than three weeks," Emily replied. "I'll be so happy to reach the double digits. I'm so tired of people thinking that I'm too young to do this or that."

"I really understand what you mean," Tanya replied, sympathetically. "Say, we have an extra ticket for VIP Suite Seven - since Nancy couldn't come along. Would you like to join us? By the way, I also can't quite help but think that... I've seen you before."

"I'll have to see what Mom says," Emily explained, sighing, "but that sounds awesome. I certainly would love to join you guys. What is it like to be in... one of the suites?"

"Oh, it's very comfortable there," Todd explained. "You get to sit on cushioned chairs, and you have more leg room. You also have unlimited access to snacks and soda."

"They're fairly expensive," Tanya added, nodding. "Also, there does tend to be limited capacity - so your best bet is simply to make a reservation. Since we do have an extra ticket, though - we decided that it would be a good idea to invite you to join us."

"Thank you!" Emily replied, excitedly. She saw her mother and Verne returning. "Hey, Mom, this is Todd and Tanya. They have an extra ticket, and they even invited me to go with them... into one of the VIP suites. Is it okay with you, Mom, if I join them?"

Lorraine was silent for about half a minute, then she replied, "Yeah, I suppose. You're to meet us back by the entrance, though - as soon as the film is over. Understand?"

"Yeah, Mom, I've got it," Emily replied, as she gave her mother a hug. Turning to Todd and Tanya, she added, "Yay! Mom said 'yes'! Mom said 'yes'! Thank you, once again!"

"You are certainly welcome, Haven," Todd replied, warmly. "We don't care if you're a little younger than us. I don't know what it is about you, but... I simply can't seem to shake the feeling that I've... seen you before. Well, at any rate, let's get going."

Emily nodded, as she followed her two new friends. She always did love spending time with people who were a little older than her. Technically, Todd and Tanya were almost three decades younger than her - but it really was not as if _they_ knew that. All in all, she enjoyed being in the future. It was the most exciting trip that she had taken.

oooooooooo

Linda sighed, as she walked around the Holomax Theatre. She hoped that she would be able to catch Brent. She did remember him mentioning that he promised to meet a Melinda there. Melinda. That name just made her feel sick. Why did Brent not tell her that he already had a girlfriend? Why did Brent decide to just lead her on, instead?

While she felt angry with Brent for misleading her, she still really wanted nothing more for Brent to dump Melinda - and to make _her_ his. It did not matter that she never even met Melinda. She absolutely _hated_ the girl that had a similar name to her!

Just then, she caught sight of Brent - as there was a girl hugging him. The sight made Linda feel very sick, as well as angry. The girl then took off, as she went to meet with a couple of friends. She felt determined, as she began to head in Brent's direction.

"Lydia!" Brent gasped, as he caught sight of her. "I did not expect to see you, again, so soon. You must be here to watch Jaws 19, as well. This place is busy, tonight."

"Actually, no, I'm not too fond of Jaws," Linda replied, swallowing. That was true. She always found the Jaws series, including the first film, to be overrated. "I came here to talk with you. Hey, Brent, why didn't you tell me that Melinda was... your girlfriend?"

Brent just stared at her, for about fifteen seconds. "Well, Lydia, I simply didn't realize that... that you had the hots for me. We only saw each other, for a couple minutes."

Linda swallowed, as she realized that Brent did have a point. "Well, Brent, I really was hoping that you... There's just something about you that I... Look, I really don't know how to explain it. I guess I just felt as if there was something... special... about you."

"I'll be honest with you, Lydia, " Brent replied, quietly. "I could not stop thinking about you, either. However, I'm very sure that the feeling was... not of a romantic sort. I'm not sure how to tell you this, Lydia - but something about you looks... quite familiar."

Linda was taken aback, as she did not know how to respond. In just what way did she look familiar to Brent? Did she remind him of an ex-girlfriend, or just someone else that he really knew? Was it possible that the feelings he had for her actually were romantic - but that he did not want to admit it, due to the fact that he already had a girlfriend?

"Look, Lydia, I didn't mean to upset you," Brent added, softly. "Perhaps, we could still be... friends. Now, I quite understand that it's not really the same thing - but... Had I known how you felt, I simply would've... Where did you find out about this, anyway?"

"Uh, Marlene told me about you," Linda replied, nervously. "The thing is, I met her at Hill Valley Park. She mentioned your name, and then she mentioned that Melinda was your girlfriend. I guess I just assumed that Melinda was your sister, or something."

"No, I don't even have a sister," Brent replied, shaking his head. "Say, instead of just standing here, why don't we go for a little walk? I, uh, don't mind talking with you."

"Um, yeah, okay," Linda agreed, nodding. Perhaps, if they spent more time together, Brent would decide that he was attracted to her. "Well, anyway, how was the movie? Personally, I'm not into those kinds of movies. I tend to prefer... romantic comedies."

"I think Jaws had jumped the shark, so to speak," Brent commented. "It's tolerable, I guess. I've certainly seen worse. Still, I find their thirteenth installment to be the last real masterpiece that was filmed. It came out in late-2007, in time for Halloween."

"Oh, yeah, I really do enjoy Halloween," Linda replied, nodding. "I sure enjoy carving pumpkins, as well as dressing up. Can't say I'm much into horror movies, though."

"I'm not fond of horror movies that are too gruesome," Brent commented. "I do enjoy some of the tamer stuff, though. For instance, I quite enjoy the works of Tim Burton. I really like Corpse Bride and The Nightmare Before Christmas. I enjoy stuff like that."

Linda swallowed, as she had not heard of either film. If she ended up staying in 2015, she would have a lot of catching up to do. However, if Brent really was not interested in her, then she might as well remain in 1985 - at least, until the year became 1986.


	13. Chapter 13

_October 27, 2015  
7:55 PM PDT_

Dave sighed, as he glanced through the shelves of business books. He had no clue of where to start. For some reason, he was expecting for his research to be a quick and easy task - but he felt rather intimidated by the number of books that there were. He glanced through the titles, as he was hoping to find some sort of business almanac.

"Dad?" a youthful feminine voice suddenly called out. Dave nearly jumped, as he could sense that that the voice's owner was in the same aisle as him. "Dad, is that you?"

As Dave turned around, he saw that a young girl who appeared to be about twelve or thirteen was staring intently at him. He had to admit that she looked quite pretty, with her long strawberry-blond curls - even though, of course, she was too young for him.

"Oh, you're not Dad," the girl muttered. "You look much too young to be him - unless, of course, you had a... Well, you know. You simply do look a lot like him, though. You have the same hairstyle, the same build, and the same height as him. It's like you..."

"I'm, uh, Patrick McClure," Dave replied, nervously. He felt rather proud of his chosen alias, and though Linda was the one to choose the last name. "I, uh... Well, I need to do a report for business class. For college, that is. I need to, uh... I have to research which businesses have grown over the... the past thirty years. But I'm stuck on..."

"Oh, you should try using the internet for that," the girl suggested, nodding. "It's not like it's still the eighties, after all. It sure is the great thing about the present. We can count on good old Google to find what information we need. It's up to you, though."

Dave swallowed, as he began to digest everything that the girl had said. He quite did have ample familiarity with the concept of computer networks, including the Internet. In fact, he was a frequent participant of Usenet - and he also spent a lot of time with the bulletin board systems. He wondered how the computer networks had evolved.

"Come to think of it, that's a great idea," Dave replied, quietly. "So, uh, where are the computers? I, uh... Well, I'm visiting from out of town - so I... I'm not sure how to find my way around here, so I was quite hoping that you would be able to... help me out."

"I really don't mind, at all," the girl replied, nodding. "By the way, my name is Nancy. I need to work on a report for school, as well. I was planning to watch Jaws 19 with my sister and cousin, but... Well, school comes first. Besides, I'm not that fond of Jaws."

"It's nice to meet you, Nancy," Dave replied, warmly. "I like to catch a flick, every now and then - but, uh, hard work does pay off. So, anyway, where are the computers?"

"They're upstairs," Nancy replied, softly. Dave nodded, as he followed Nancy. "I can't stop thinking about Dad, the more I look at you. In fact, you even dress like him - and you even have his eyes. I've always looked up to Dad. He's my biggest role model."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Dave replied, as he felt a sudden pang of sadness. "I feel the same way. I've always looked up to _my _father. Before he died, that is."

"Your father died?" Nancy asked, with sympathy. "I'm very sorry to hear that. There's no telling how I would feel, if I was to end up... losing Dad. I'd probably never be able to get over it. It would make me feel so empty, inside. Anyway, here's the elevator."

"Thanks for your help, Nancy," Dave replied, as the duo stepped onto the elevator. "I sure do still have a big hole in my heart. As wonderful of a father as Pop is, he'll never be 'Dad' to me. There only is one Dad, and he's dead. The fact is, I'll always miss him."

"I can imagine that," Nancy replied, sympathetically. "Of course, it really would hurt to lose _anyone _that you feel close to. After all, death is certainly a sad occasion."

"You sure can say that, again," Dave replied, as tears came to his eyes. He struggled to not cry, as he did not wish to break down in a public place. He then caught sight of a set of computer terminals. "Are those it? Are those where you get on the internet?"

"They sure are," Nancy replied, smiling. "Just place your thumb on the pad, and you'll be logged in. Well, I should get back to doing my homework - but it's been rather nice meeting you. I'm sorry to hear about loss, but I really do wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks so much for your condolences, Nancy," Dave replied, gratefully. "And thanks for helping me find the computer terminals. Well, I hope you have a good evening."

"You're most welcome," Nancy replied, softly. "I wish you luck on your homework, as well. Maybe we'll run into each other, again. Just hang in there, buddy. Good luck."

Dave smiled, just as he grabbed a seat by one of the computer. He saw a metal plate on the right side on the computer. With great anticipation, he placed his thumb to the plate. Instantly, a message stating "Welcome, Dave McFly" appeared on the screen.

oooooooooo

Harmony Sarah Brown sighed, as she dipped a buffalo wing into her ranch sauce. She then turned at her cousin, Marty Jr. For the most part, it simply did seem like a typical evening. Still, she felt troubled by the young man who looked just like her cousin - but was not. She figured that her cousin probably shared the same feelings of anxiety.

"Aren't these buffalo wings good?" Marty Jr asked, softly. "I think it was a great idea, spending time at the Cafe '80s. I think it would be quite cool, though - if we could visit the _real _eighties. When rock music was hot, and not this disgusting rap crap."

"Yeah, I know just what you mean," Harmony replied, nodding. "Not to mention that I hate how reality TV has taken over family sitcoms. Plus, nothing sure beats old-school Nintendo. Yeah, the graphics back then may have been limited - but I still like how..."

"Right, I quite like how... simple... they were," Marty Jr agreed. "My parents were so lucky to have been teenagers, back then. Y'know, I sure can't help but wonder if Dad and I would've been friends - had we grown up in the same era. As my dad, we really do have a close relationship - but I'm quite curious of how we'd get along, as peers."

"That's certainly something to think about," Harmony replied, nodding. "In fact, I tend to have the same thoughts - when it comes to _my_ parents. Of course, they were nineties teens. The nineties were a bit cool, but not quite as cool as the eighties really were. Granted, the eighties weren't _all _cool. I don't care for the yuppie culture."

"Yeah, that's true," Marty Jr replied, quietly. "Plus, Ronald Reagan was the president for most of that decade - and George HW Bush really wasn't much better. I'm not too fond of _that _aspect of the eighties - but, other than that, the eighties were..."

"... cool," Harmony finished. "Or, perhaps, I should say 'radical'. Granted, it also really was the tail end of the Cold War. So, yeah, there were a few not-so-pleasant aspects to that decade. Still, it's not as bad as the sixties were - what with the Vietnam War."

"Or the last decade," Marty Jr pointed out, emphatically, "with the War in Iraq. It was basically Vietnam War: The Sequel. Well, anyway, enough about politics. I really need to come out, and say this: I can't quite stop thinking about the... the other me... that you saw at the mall. The fact that he actually pretended to be me makes me feel a..."

"A little anxious?" Harmony asked, with understanding. Marty Jr nodded. "Well, I sure understand how you feel. I mean, just who the hell was this person? I just can't shake the feeling that he's some sort of evil twin, or something like that. It's just so creepy."

"Well, I'm quite sure I don't have a twin," Marty Jr commented, nervously. "Although, some people really think that Marlene and I are twins. Granted, he could be a relative of Michael J Fox - who looked like me... and Dad. Still, I just don't understand how..."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense," Harmony agreed, nodding. "Perhaps, this guy is simply a huge fan of your father - and, as such, he had just opted to use his resemblance to his advantage. Perhaps, he is only an overly enthusiastic fan of your father - and not someone who is... far more sinister. He may have just wanted to meet your father."

"Well, I hope you're right," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "If he is just a fan, I guess I can't really blame him for wanting to meet Dad. After all, I'd love to meet Dave Grohl. I sure hope that's all it is, and that it's not actually someone wanting to... take over my life."

"This isn't a horror movie," Harmony pointed out, softly, "but I understand why you'd feel that way. It does seem real uncanny that someone who looks just like you would show up in Hill Valley. Although, granted, your father did put Hill Valley on the map."

"As well as our grandfather," Marty Jr added. "Yeah, I suppose it's not like Hill Valley is exactly an obscure town. Well, I'm certainly hoping that it's nothing to worry about."

"Come to think of, Marty," Harmony commented, snapping her fingers, "he did appear to feel uneasy. I guess he figured I wouldn't believe him, if he said that he wasn't you - and, as such, he chose not to say anything. Perhaps, he actually meant no harm."

"I sure hope so," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "He simply could've offered to give you his thumbprint, though. I mean, it was wrong for him to just let you think he was me."

"Quite true," Harmony agreed, softly. "I can't exactly argue with that. I did also offer him a ride home, which he declined. I really do hope he isn't someone that we have to worry about. Perhaps, he doesn't even realize how much anxiety he had caused us."

Harmony swallowed, as her cousin nodded. She bit into a buffalo wing, as she tried to keep calm. She enjoyed the song that was playing, which was Shakin' by Eddie Money - but she really was unable to shake free of her anxiety. What if the Marty Jr look-like was _not_ harmless, and he wanted Marty Jr's blood? That thought was terrifying.


End file.
